Thats Ever Been Mine
by TabithaMarie91
Summary: Stacy is just a normal girl, but when her and her friends post a video on youtube of them singing. They get called to go on tour with the popular boy band ,One Direction,. The girls and boys get along fairly easy, but when people began to get feelings for one another, than it never stays that way. NOT a Larry fanfiction
1. Preface

"Guys hurry up," I yelled at my two best friends, Lucy and Grace. We just got done making a video and I wanted them to see it before we post it to youtube.

"Well sorry Stacy," Lucy argued walking from the kitchen to the living room, were I was at. "We are hungry sometimes you know."

Grace walked in behind Lucy and the rushed to me. "So were it," Grace asked.

I laughed a little at her eagerness. "Right here," I answered and moved the mouse to press play. We watched all wide eyed as we sung a song, Fearless by Taylor Swift, each having our own solos.

I didn't sing much actually, and I was more than ok Grace insisted that I sing with them. I just wanted to hold the camera and with that. I personality don't think I have a pretty voice, but Lucy and film.

When it finally came to my solo, I listened deeply but still couldn't fine out why there thought I sung great. Lucy and Grace's voices were beautiful and I just ruined the song.

"Guys we shouldn't have my voice in there," I cried once the song was over. Grace twisted the spinning computer chair so I was facing them.

"Stacy you voice is amazing. It put the whole song together," Lucy stated.

"Yeah it wouldn't be the same song without it," Grace agreed.

"Can't we just do it again I….." I tried to say.

"Just post the dang video before we slap you," Lucy demanded. I sighed and turned around pressing the post button, making the video in everyone's view.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I crept my way over Lucy and Grace's sleeping bodies and now the stairs, back over to the computer. I turned on the screen reveling my youtube account I had leaved opened.

I had been planning to edit the video to where my voice was not in it, but first I looked at the comments that we have already got.

COMMENTS:

That's amazing guys…really good.

WOW you guys are HOT

I Love your voices.

That's beautiful.

I couldn't help but blush for these things were good and not bad like I had expected. Maybe I shouldn't delete my part. I smiled and quickly tiptoed back to my bedroom.


	2. Meeting Them

2 Months later (May 18)

Lucy, Grace, and I have just finished making our 17th music video. The comments we have been getting our amazing and make us feel like were actually good (I guess you could say that).

Today was also a good day because it's the first day of summer and I can't wait to enjoy it with my buddies.

"Stacy can you come here," My mom hollered at me.

"Sure mom," I replied yelling back. I glanced over to Lucy and Grace which were on the floor in front of me. I gave Lucy the laptop, for we were looking at our comments, before getting up and leaving the room.

"What is it," I as politely as I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mother was in her flower cooking apron making spaghetti for dinner.

She turned to me once she knew I was in the kitchen. "Oh sweetie you know how I missed your 18th birthday last month because of work," I nodded allowing her to keep going. "Well I think I have something that will make you for it.

I smiled "Mommy I am fine really,"

"Just closed your eyes and keep them closed," She demanded.

I did so giving her a few seconds before I peeked "I see that," I mom stated. How could she see that? I couldn't even see her. I quickly squeezed me eyes shut this time not opening until she says so.

I heard a few foot steps and whispers before my mom said. "Surprise!"

I shot my eyes open and my jaw hit the floor. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My mom was standing almost right beside me and behind her was…were the boys of One Direction.

My eyes shot to my outfit. I was still in my night clothes, a t-shirt and boxers. I looked back at the 5 handsome boys standing in front of me. "Lucy, Grace, come here," I yelled not taking my eyes off the boys.

Hearing footsteps running now the stairs I finally got the nerve to say something. "Hi," I whispered but was cut off my Grace's and Lucy's screaming.

"Oh my god its One Direction," Lucy screamed.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh," Grace panted. Who could they be this crazy in front of them? The two ran over to hug the boys leaving me standing there like an idiot.

Once Lucy and Grace had stopped screaming my mother spoke. "Stacy their here to talk about your videos you know the ones you post on youtube."

"Um yes," I stuttered "Please follow me to the living room," I asked walking to the living room were I sat on the couch. Louis, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Harry set on the couch in front of me while Lucy, grace and I sat together.

"So," I broke the silent "You wanted to talk to us." I couldn't help but constantly blush

"Yes well first we love you guy's voices," Louis started. "And we were wondering if you could go on tour with us."

"What," I asked but clearly heard them.

"So will you go? You know sing some songs with us," Zayn question while Lucy giggled at the sound of his voice. Wow pep.

"Like your opening act," Harry finished. I found myself giggling as he talked. Ok, so maybe I was a little preppy to.

I glanced at Lucy then Grace and they were both nodding their head at my. I guess I am like the manger or something. "Sure," Squealed trying to sound cool.

"Awesome," Liam shouted getting off the couch and walking to us.

"What do you wanna do now?" Niall asked and for some Liam was hugging Grace.

"How about we get to know each other," I suggested getting off the couch and sitting on the floor. Soon everyone got my drift and set on the floor with me.

"Liam stopped hugging chicks you don't know," Zayn demanded playfully. I looked behind me and yep they were still hugging cause me to laugh.

"That's a cute laugh you have," A voice started me forcing me to look back ahead of me. Harry was sitting really close to me. "Hi I'm Harry," He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

I shook it "I know who you are and I am Stacy."

"I know who you are," Harry said as we laughed. "I guess we caught you off surprise."

"Yeah I was completely startled," I stressed.

"I know that but I mean your night clothes," he pointed at my as I looked down. Oh yeah I am still wearing my night clothes, Crap you can see my purple bra though this whit shirt.

I put my face in my hands. "Oh my gosh," I laughed "One Direction can see my bra. Why didn't any body tell me?"

Harry removed my hands and I noticed that he was laughing really hard "it's ok no point in hiding it will all saw it already."

I playfully put my hands over my chest and dropping my mouth to an O shape. Harry was now gasping for breathe "Ok please stop I can't breath," He panted.

I began laughing with him as he fell back wards and was practically rolling around on my floor laughing. I heard a phone ring and glanced to see Liam, still holding to grace, was answering his phone.

"Guys that's the manger we got to go back to the hotel." He frowned.

Harry got up and pulled me off the ground hugging me. It was strange but he was warm and soft. His plain white t-shirt was smooth and his scent was amazing. I placed my head to his chest wrapping my arms firming around him.

"Ok girls," Louis said snapping me from my trance now realizing everyone was standing. "We will be back to pick you up tomorrow."

"I know it isn't a long time to pack but we just got here," Niall stated.

"Oh speaking of packing there needs to be like 2 weeks worth I am pretty sure that you will buy more clothes on the tour," Zayn mentioned.

"So see you tomorrow," Harry told me.

I nodded "See you tomorrow. " We all said our good byes and I noticed a kiss between Liam and Grace, but with that they were gone.

Once they left Grace, Lucy, My mom, and I were jumping around in a circle screaming of joy. Afterward we all went back to my room.

"So grace what's going on with you and Liam," I asked as we pranced to the bathroom.

Grace blushed "I don't know he is just really sweet,"

I laughed "How about that lip lock huh," Grace playfully hit my shoulder. "I call first shower,"

"That's no fair," Lucy replied "You have to pack."

I smiled "and so do you so just get my clothes I have enough and don't forget to call your moms and tell them." I shut the door in their faces, stripped, and hopped into the hot shower.

Wow I was really going on tour with One Direction. Singing and everything. This is gonna be so much fun. I couldn't keep it in any longer "Hell yeah," I screamed then covered my mouth. I can't wait.


	3. The First Break Down

"Wow mom I am really about to go on tour with One Direction aren't I," I asked as we were still packing some things.

"Yes sweetie I guess you are," She answered but I could hear the sob in her throat.

"Momma please don't cry," I begged and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm sorry it's just my baby is finally all grown up and leaving the nest," She cried.

I laughed a little "Its ok I'm gonna be good,"

"Yeah you better be," she demanded "I don't wanna hear about you getting drunk and sleeping with people. And no drugs,"

I pulled her off me so I can look at her "I won't do any of that I promised,"

"Good," she wiped her eyes "Now let's finish this."

We soon finish folding my clothes and putting them into a suit case along with a small one that has all my lady supplies in it. Then I rush off to the bathroom, I was gonna look ready when I saw the boys this time.

I ran to the mirror grabbing the brush and stroking it to my long, brown, messy hair. I was wearing a gray shirt with big, green letters on it that spelled out UMA band camp. I was also wearing gym shorts and toms along with a beanie over my head with no make up

Ok so maybe I didn't look great, but this is my everyday look so if I am gonna be spending 3 months with these guys touring America then here gonna have to get used to my since of style.

I took one last look at my refection noticing every flaw. "I am never gonna be able to date them," I whispered to myself "I am just to…" *beep* I guess the boys are here.

I ran out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and to the front door were Lucy and Grace were already waiting with the door opened. A huge smile went to Harry's face as I ran up to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me as I did the same. Harry then spun me around cause both of us the laugh.

Once he finally put me down, I used his shoulder to keep me from falling for I was dizzy now. "Were is your things," He asked.

"There upper stairs in my room," I answered and pulled him inside as everyone else was still outside welcoming each other. Now that I think of it I really need to talk to some of the other boys.

"I'll go get them," I told Harry rushing up the stairs.

"Let me help," He said and rushed behind me. I opened my bedroom door and first thing I noticed that he shouldn't be in here, but he already was.

"Whoa," He laughed.

"Shut up," I demanded walking to the suit cases on my dresser.

"You love me don't you," He joked still admiring my room.

"I said shut up Harry," I repeated.

"I knew you loved me from the start," He stated.

"Harry Styles," I stressed "If your gonna help them come get a suit case."

"Right," He said and walked over grabbing the bigger suit case. "You love me,"

"Harry Styles."

"Come one Stacy you can not have my face all over your walls and not love me," He assumed as we walked down the stairs.

"I just have your face I have the others two," I corrected him.

"I knew, but there are more pictures of me solo in there and one has Lip stink stains on it," He pointed out.

"Shut up Harry I don't even wear Lip stick," I replied. I was actually lying, for that was my lip stick stain on the poster.

Harry laughed once more "You love me."

Ok that's it I am gonna flip out on him. "Harry you know I pretty such if you weren't in a band right now you would be jacking off to a picture of Demi Lovato. I bet you do it any ways,"

I heard a crowd of laughter and Ohhs and noticed that we were outside. "Good one," Louis called out.

I looked at Harry feeling really mad at myself for saying that. He had a little grin on his face. "I'm sorry I just,"

"It's no big deal you got me back." He interrupted and put my suit case into the back of a van which I soon did the same.

I told my mother good bye kissing her on the cheek then went to help the guys load the van. After getting all the suit cases in the trunk well all pile up I the van. Luckily there were eight seats forcing Paul to get into another car.

Louis sat in the driver seat starting the car while Niall sat in the passenger side. I sat beside the window with Harry beside me. Next was Liam and Grace and in the back Zayn and Lucy. It looked to me that everyone was happy and talkive.

"Harry were exactly are we gonna and how is this gonna work," I asked him.

"Well," Louis blurted into the conversation. "First were going to Chicago to record a few songs for you guys then its off on our tour from California to Florida and then up north.

"Well that's a 5 hour trip," I hear Lucy mumbled and it is. Where gonna be stuck in this car for 5 hours.

"When you say record song what so you mean by that," Grace asked all cuddled up the Liam.

"Well you see out manger has picked out some songs for you to sing with solos included and everything. Also we'll have to teach you how to work it oh stage." Niall answered.

"It's that simple. We don't get a say in it," Lucy questioned. I can fell my head getting dizzy with all this moving back and forth.

"Kinda. You get to use some songs you want later, but for the first part they just pick songs that fit you best," Zayn replied.

"And we just go and sing," I said. So we are all full of questions.

"Well when we spoke to the manger about wanted you guys as an opening act we mention your talent with instruments," Harry smirked and tickled my side.

I laughed pushing his hand away "Like how I can play the guitar, drums, saxophone, Piano, trumpet, and violin." The list what on longer, but I just stopped there. So I can play several instruments, my mom wanted me to be educated in the arts of music.

"Oh and that cool flute thing you do," Liam added.

"Yeah exactly so you are gonna play those instruments and sing and on stage I am sure you guys are gonna dance." Louis said.

"Ok no I can't dance," I told them.

"I bet you can," Niall stated.

"No I can't not at all," I demanded.

"Zayn couldn't dance, but he really could," Liam pointed out,

"Yeah and I though I was awful," Zayn added

"Girls please help me out here," I begged.

"Well Stacy I don't know if you can dance or not," Lucy confirmed

"Yeah girl, you won't dance in front of us," Grace advised

"That's because I can't dance," I boomed "So just shut up about it,"

"Anger issues," Liam laughed along with the other.

I sighed and shrugged to the window "You bunch on mother f'ers," I whispered. I was so angry right now that it is nothing to laugh about.

"What's wrong babe were just having a laugh," Harry said in my ear sending a chill down my spine.

"Yes, having a laugh about me," I answered getting upset.

"Stacy its ok we weren't picking on you," Lucy placed her hand on my shoulder for me to shake it off.

"What's the big deal with just picking on her a bit," I hear Zayn ask Lucy.

"It's just she used to get bullied and beat up at school, before we meet her she really had no friends." Lucy discussed.

Ok I was about to cry. "I can hear you," I announced.

"Sorry Stacy he just wanted to know," Lucy replied.

"I don't care you don't tell people my business," I said closing my eyes remembering the fights I would get into, the words I would be called. It was so painful. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Babe don't cry everything is ok," Harry's voice was so sweet and peacefully, almost calming but just as I closed my eyes again everything come back.

"Louis pull over now." I demanded.

"But Stacy," he argued nicely.

"Pull over now Louis," I croaked as my voice began getting weak. Another tear fell, but I couldn't cry in front of them.

I felt as the car was being pulled to the side of the road. The van hadn't even came to a stop before I opened the door and ran into the pine woods that cover the side of the road.


	4. Explaintion

I keep running through the woods dodging tree after tree as tears rushed down my cheeks. I finally stopped when I tripped by a stick and fell to the ground. I pushed myself up and lend against a tree. I started to catch my breathe taking in large gasps of air. It didn't help my crying, but it did help my anger.

My crying quickly stopped as I got up just to start crying again. The deep breathes soon turned into to were I couldn't breath. My crying got worst and louder with my anger just on the breaking point. Never mind I was already broking.

I screamed and punch the tree trunk. I was so angry I couldn't feel he pain in my knuckles. "Stacy." I heard Harry call out.

Carp their were looking for me. I caught my breathe again and wiped my tears I was fine now that I punch the tree. I started walking back till the road seeing Harry but just walking pass him. I finally came onto the tree line were both cars were pulled over.

"Louis," I smiled once I saw him "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"It's ok. You didn't waste time," He assured me, but I know I had.

I then noticed Paul walking towards us. "What was that all about," He asked me.

I froze unsure of what to say. If I told him I had a break down then I might now be able to go the tour. Man why did I have to cry.

"She was feeling sick," Louis told him. "She gets car sick."

Paul simply nodded and walked back to his car. Louis gave me a hug and together we walked back to the van. Louis opened my door, but instead I waited for Harry to get in. He did and once we were all in the car and back on the road all eyes went to me, but Louis.

"I'm sorry," I said putting on a fake smile but the eyes were still on my. I then hid my face in my hands.

"You wanna talk about it babe," Harry asked me.

I pulled my head up looking into those green eyes grinning stupidly at the sight of them. I then began laughing gaining crazy looks from the boys in the car. Every time I laughed I just began laughing more cause I had no clue what I was laughing at, I just wanted to laugh.

"No," I answered a bit too late "There's nothing to talk about,"

"Oh there is something to talk about," Liam told me.

"Yeah like way you had a break down and ran into the woods," Zayn add. My girls were being quite for they already knew why.

"I don't wanna talk about depressing stuff," I advised them. "How about some music." I reach into the front of the van turning on the radio.

"What happened to you hand," Niall asked giving me everyone's attention again.

I jerked it back to me "I fell," I answered.

"And how," Niall questioned.

I wrapped my hand into my shirt. "Gosh your noise." I smirked.

"Don't tell me you," Grace said but didn't finish. She knew I knew what she was talking about.

"No I said I fell," I reassured them "And beside its not a big deal just a little scratch,"

"That didn't look like a scratch to me," Niall said.

"Gosh can't people just sit quickly and listen to music for once," I told myself. I closed my eyes and picture the situation. They just want to help. I opened my eyes.

"Ok guys," I started "I have few problems. Like with anger and depression. I get it from being bullied in school and having a umm abusive dad," I just went out with it.

"Oh Stacy are you... are you ok." Harry questioned me.

"Yes I am fine. And I am tried of people asking me if I am ok that was like 10 years ago. I am fine now," I answered him.

"Like what kind of," Zayn started but I didn't wanna answered any more questions.

"I got mad and punched a tree," I blurted and took my hand from my shirt so everyone could see. It was way worse than I thought but it didn't hurt no biggie.

"Oh my gosh," Harry sighed grabbing a hold to my bloody knuckle.

"Dose it hurt," Liam asked.

"No," I answered turning my head to look out the window while everyone but Louis observes my hand.

"Hey Zayn could you get the first aid knit its back there some where," Liam demanded.

Zayn passed him the knit and I watched as he opened it while Harry held my hand up. "Guys its fine you don't need to fix it all up," I stated.

"No Stacy this is bad I think something is broking," Liam said all doctor like has he wiped off the blood.

Liam was being a daddy director. I found my self laughing and my thoughts. "What so funny now," Louis asked laughing at my laughing.

"I don't know I just… something I thought about," I told him. I look back over to Liam and Harry, Grace was also helping. Together they cleaned the cuts and wrap it up.

"Thanks guys," I told them once my hand was fixed.

"No problem," Harry said "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Well I am actually pretty sleepy," I admitted.

He grinned as I laid my head on his lap. I looked at him for a second making sure it was ok and with just his eyes I knew it was ok. I got comfortable in his lap and curled my legs to a ball. He was very calm as he stroked my hair and I fell asleep.

3 Hours later

"You can't you two just save that till we get to the hotel," Harry said. I smiled at the sound of his voice. One of his hands was pressed firmly but warming against my back while the other still stroked my hair. Wow had he been messing with my hair this whole time. He is just so sweet and caring. I needed wanna opened my eyes afraid I would loose this moment, so I didn't.

"Did I wake you sweet heart." Harry asked. Ok, so doses know I was awake. I shake my head against his lap. I am not a person to talk much after I woke up. "You know you talk in your sleep." I peeked on an eye to see him. "You said some pretty strange things."

I closed my eye back getting comfortable in Harry's lap again. "Oh shut up Harry," I said. I had planned to go back to sleep, but all you can hear are Zayn's and Lucy's heavy breathing. Not something I wanna hear.

"Harry," I whispered

"Stacy," He replied.

"Can you get them to shut up," I stated gaining a laugh from everyone that wasn't to busy kissing. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah I give it about 30 more minutes," Louis answered.

I sighed not wanting to hear hose disturbing sounds so I began humming to myself. At first I didn't know what I was humming, but it soon turned into What Makes You Beautiful.

Now I am humming and tabbing my foot to the rhythm. I was quite enjoying myself and it was even better we everyone began singing at the chorus. I just continued to sing with them still tapping my foot

When it came to Zayn's solos everyone went silent, but me leaving clueless.

"So ca-come on you got it wrong. To right I put it in a so-song. I don't know why," I stopped and opened my eyes "Why did everyone stop?"

All their eyes were on me "It was Zayn's part," Liam said "Although he didn't say anything you did great,"

"Yeah right I can't sing," I cuddled back up to Harry's lap. I am still so sleepy.

"What no you mean you can't sing," Harry asked "You sounded great,"

"Well thanks, but I don't like my voice it sounds strange," I replied "Wake me when we get there."

I laid my head down closing my eyes enjoying the first few minutes of rest "Where here," Louis voice shot into my ears forcing my half asleep self awake.

"Thanks Lou really," I was sarcastic.

"Come on babe we got to go check into a hotel," Harry stated. I lifted my head up. Oh my gosh I had a manger head ache. The outside spun but I still got out the car. Tonight was gonna be fun rather I had a head ache or not.


	5. Chapter 5

"Who's staying where," Louis asked as we all walked into the front desk. You could still hear the screaming of fans coming from outside.

"Umm can Grace, Stacy and I share a room," Lucy asked child-like.

"There are only two beds in a room," Louis replied.

"Its fine we don't mind sleeping in the same bed," I answered looking at everyone's reaction. Harry was dazing off and you could see the dirty thoughts running there his head. "Harry," I yelled hitting him playfully.

"So how about that room," Grace sniffed at the awkward moment. Louis handed her the key and together we ran up to our room, Room 573. We were gonna go down later and get your bags.

"Hurry up," I told Lucy as she was getting into a fight with the key.

"It's not working," She replied picking the key up and throwing it to the ground angrily.

"Let me try," Grace said. She picked up the key and easily stuck it in the door opening it. "Ta da," She cheered

We walked into the room which had a huge living room with a flat screen and computer. The bath tube had jets and could fit all 8 of us in there. Ok, get that out of your mind. The bedroom was more you less put together with just a few pieces of wood separating them.

In all it was a beautiful and in the back of the living was a few of Chicago though a window that covered the back wall. We all moved to the window just looking at the view, not saying anything.

*knock* some one was knocking on the door breaking us all from our trance. "I'll get it." I told them walking away from the window and to the door.

*Knock* the person knocked again. "I'm coming gosh," I yelled at the door while I turned the knob. "Oh hi Harry."

"Hey Stacy the guys were wounding if you guys wanna come to our room to explain how things are gonna work," He exclaimed.

"Sure," I answered "Hey guys come on were going to the boys room," I yelled walking from the door. I left it open and Lucy and Grace followed behind me. Harry then led us to the boy's room which was just 3 doors down.

We approached the door and all you can here is "Zayn," I a very bad girl voice and kissy noises. We walked in the door and the noises continued. They were in a circle on the floor laughing. It seemed the boys were picking on Zayn for the make out section the two had in the car.

Once the boys caught site of us, Liam got up and hugged grace. We have alone been in the room for about 10 minutes and he already misses her.

Lucy goes and sits on Zayn while I decide the sit between Louis and Niall. Later Harry sat down my Lou and beside him were the cuddled up pair, Liam and Grace. For a view seconds we sat their in silent just enjoying each others presences.

"So what do you wanna talk about," I ask. I am always the one to break the silent.

"Yes um," Niall started "We know you guys can sing, but do you have a name. Like a band name."

I looked at Lucy and Grace they were staring back at me. "Um no," I replied.

"Well pick one," Louis stated.

"Umm how do we pick a name," Grace asked.

"Just choose something that sound cool," Harry added.

"Like the Potatoes," Niall laughed.

I nudged him. "Well how about …I have nothing," Lucy blurted.

"How about. Never mind it's stupid,' I said.

"Come on tell us," Liam demanded.

"Well I was thinking about Effect Three ," I muttered.

"I like it," Lucy agreed

"Me two," Grace admitted.

I put a smile to my face "So is that the name then,"

"Sure," Lucy and Grace chatted in unison.

"Well ok enough seriousness that want's a drink." Louis babbled pulling a whiskey bottle from behind a dresser. Harry, Zayn, and Niall busted into laughter.

The boys saw that we weren't laughing and quite "You guys can drink right? 18?" Harry asked.

"Um yes, but I have never," I didn't finish.

"Its ok there not enough to get drunk," Niall broke in.

"You don't have to," Louis converted me. "No pier pressure,"

"No its ok. I want a drink," I disrupted.

Louis smiled before give me the now open bottle "You take the first sip," He smiled.

I held the bottle above my head looking into the bubbly, clear, liquid. "From the bottle," I asked.

"Yeah," Louis answered.

I smiled and took my first gulp. It was really warm and burned my throat a little but it felt good. I swallowed the liquid and throw back my head. Once the whiskey was no longer in my throat I handed it the Niall.

"It seems you like whiskey," Louis whispered to me.

"It's kind of new for me," I whispered back.

"Oh really," Louis replied it was now his turn for the bottle. They had skipped Liam and Grace.

He took a gulp and passed it back to me. "Here you go sweetheart." I took a sip and then another.

**1 Hour Later.**

"Harry come here," I demanded making my way to the bathroom.

"Coming," He struggled following behind me.

I jumped on the counter laying my knuckles under the sink water. I had unwrapped it and before I knew I was falling and used my hand to stop me. I didn't really hurt, but it started bleeding again.

"You want some help," Harry asked walking over to me.

"Yes please," I replied.

He got a wet rag, dabbed off the blood, and wrapped it back up. Once done he looked at me and our eyes lock. Buffer flies filled my stomach as he lent in to kiss me. When your lips touched a firey warmth filled my body. My head began to spin around facing the fact that I was kissing Harry styles. The boy who face is all over my wall.

He licked my bottom lip as I opened my mouth allowing him to enter. My hand wrapped in his hair as the other was placed on his torso. He moved my legs so they wrapped around his leg, before holding my cheek and pulling me closer.

Our lips began to find its way to a war. Harry then let go on my jaw tracing the outline of my shirt. It tickled so I pulled away and giggled. I also pulled away because it couldn't go much farther than that.

"Harry," I laughed.

He smiled and flipped his hair. "We need to get back out there," I told him

"Really," He said disappointed.

I gave him a short kiss, lifting his frown. "Yeah before that began wonder what's taking so long,"

He helped me off the counter and we walked back to the living room. I was still a little hazy from the fact that I just kissed Harry styles, but I have to remember I just meet the guy. Besides there have been a few rumors going around about Harry and his women, I don't want to end up heart broken.

"Come on do a twitcam with me," Louis begged as everyone was spread out among the living room.

"Louis most of us or buzzed and I am pretty sure management would get on to us if we do one," Niall stated while me and Harry just stood in the door frame. It looked as Lucy and Grace were having fun making out with there boys at the end on each bed.

"Screw management," Louis replied. "Please." Louis sat in the computer chair, but had rolled it to Niall who was lying on the couch.

Niall stuck his tongue out to Louis then kicked the chair back over to the computer. "I'll do one with ya," I broke in.

Louis looked at me as if he didn't know we were there. "Thank goodness," Louis stressed. "Come on then."

I walked over to the computer lending on the desk. This was gonna be cool watching Louis do a twitcam. "So how dose this work," I asked.

Louis typed, doing a twitcam, into twitter before turning to me. "It's not hard you just answer questions and give shout outs."

"Oh ok," I said and watched as Louis pulled up a cam site. I glanced around for a minute hoping to fine the whiskey bottle and I guess Louis read my mind.

"It over there on the bed," He said with out looking at me, to stuck into the computer. I walked and got the bottle taking a few sips. It reminded me of a song so I began to sing and walk back to Louis.

"Drinking whiskey out the bottle not thinking about tomorrow, sing sweet home Alabama all summer long," I sung and danced stupidly before Louis interrupted me laughing "What was that for,"

He smiled "You're on twitcam say hi,"

I stopped dancing and zoomed closer to the computer. "Hi I'm Stacy," I told the camera. I then began to read the comments at the side.

**Are yall drunk?**

**Omg Louis has a new girlfriend.**

**Who is she?**

**Hi Louis! :)**

I looked to Louis how had just grabbed my waist and put me on his lap. I didn't argue, I just sat comfortable on his lap. "We're not drink," I told the camera hiding the bottle from view.

"And were not dating," Louis began "She is just a girl that will be touring with us. Some may know her from her and her friend's views on youtube."

I nodded my head before looking around for Harry. He was no longer in the room. Were could her have went? "Hey were Harry," I asked.

"I don't know," Louis told me. "Anyways," He went on to talking to his friends.

**2 hours (3:00am)**

"Oh my gosh Lou," I laughed so hard falling off his lap, that was numb from me sitting on it for 2 hours.

"Oh I am falling," Louis faked and fell on top of me. He sat on me not allowing me to get up Louis.

"Louis you're breaking me," I screamed just causing him to laugh. "Help," I screamed into the empty room. Niall had done left and Grace, Liam, Lucy, and Zayn went to go get ice crème.

"Say you love me," Louis joked.

"Louis," I screamed again. "You know your still on camera."

"Yeah I do," he answered "now say you love me."

I shook my head. I am not gonna tell a boy that is breaking me that I love him.

"Fine then." Louis smirked and began tickling me.

I laughed and Squealed trying to push him away but I couldn't. He continued to tickle me making it to were I can't breathe. "Ok Lou stop," I panted still laughing.

"Say it," He demanded tickling my ribs.

"Ok, ok!" I laughed "I love you."

Louis laughed and got off me. "I know you do,"

I stood up straighten my clothes then sitting back on Louis. He wrapped his arms around me securing me in his lap. "Ladies and Gentlemen. That's what happens when you still my candy," He said popping a M&M in his mouth.

I reached into the bowl taking a handful. "Louis can I please have some," I fluttered my eyes. . I was gonna eat them if he even said no, but I didn't want to get in a war again.

"Yes You may," He replied.

I stuffed the hand full into my mouth. "Good I am starving," I mumbled with my mouth full.

"Then order room services or something," He chuckled.

I groaned, "The phone is to far away," I said and reached in the direction for the phone across the room.

Louis laughed again. "Wow Stacy really,"

I looked at him "Yes really. I am a lazy kid and I don't like to walk," I said jokingly.

"Ok then," Louis stated before throwing me off him and sending me back to the floor. "Look your already halfway there,"

I got up and look at him, like I can't believe you just did that. I was serious but I couldn't help but laugh "fine! I'll order food at 3:30 in the morning, nice," I said walking to the phone.

"Oh and get me some chicken nuggets," Louis screamed at me before talking back to his fans. I do love Louis; he is really awesome and funny. I can tell were gonna be like best friends on this tour.

"Yea sure! I'll get you some nuggets then be sure to throw them at you. I mumbled to myself.

"I heard that," Louis stated.

I jumped a little "Opps," I said then went to the phone. I order Louis some nuggets with coke and me a chicken salad with apple juice. Once order I walked over to Louis and laid out on his lap. "Oh Louis that was to hard I think I am gonna die of tiredness," I fake panted

"Girl," Louis laughed and tickled my stomach forcing me to sit straight. "You crazy," He laughed.

I turned to him tapping my finger to his nose "I know and you are to."

We both smiled and turned our attention back to the cam. I laughed at pointed to a comment for Louis to read.

"You to would make such a cute couple." He read aloud. Louis blushed and laughed a little. "People were not dating beside she is in love with Harry."

I rammed my elbow into his stomach causing him to gag before smiling at the camera.

"What was that for," Louis growled.

I looked back at him and a smile roared over his face, I laughed "I do not like Harry," I told him.

He fake laughed "You fell asleep on his lap when we were in the car,"

"That because I was sleepy I would have fallen asleep on anyone who was beside me," I stated.

He shrugged his shoulders. "When will the food be here," He question.

I was about to reply when someone knock on the door. I fake gasped "I didn't know you were Schick," He grin as I got up to get the door. I opened it and a very pretty lady, about my age, was in a hotel outfit with our phone.

"Here you go ma'ma," she said.

"Why thank you," I took the food, but couldn't carry it all so I gestured her inside. "Just put it on the table," I demanded and closed the door following her to the dining room.

We laid the food and drinks down and walked back to the door. "Louis I need some money." I yelled at him.

"Wait," He replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that Louis Tomlinson," The girl asked me.

"Yeah," I answered "Wanna met him."

"Could I," she begged.

"Sure," I advised. I walked her to the computer were Louis was giving shout outs to his fans. "Hey Lou," I waved my hand in front of him gaining his attention.

He turned to us and raised his eyebrow once he saw the girl. "Well hey," He said flirted.

She giggled "Hi I'm Myra,"

I laughed "Ok you two sit here and flirt while I go eat my salad."

Neither of them replied, to caught in each other. I just walked back to the dinning room and drunk most of my apple juice and salad. After all the liquid I was drinking I suddenly had to pee. So I simple walked to the bathroom. I opened the door to find a not moving Harry laid out in the bath tube.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry for a short chapter but heck i think the last one fills up for it**

"Oh my god Harry," I croaked running over to him in the bath tube. The water was almost over full and he laid with his head on the side. The tube was full of bubbles. I bent down because him tapping his face, "Harry," I whispered he made no movement "Harry," I yelled.

He jumped awake as I side with relief. "What happened," He mumbled.

I was some-what angry at him. A second ago I thought he was hurt, dead even, and now he is just being well I don't know. "I thought you were hurt so I ran over to you," I answered taking deep breathes to keep me calm.

"Oh I just feel asleep," He said and stood up.

I shrieked and turned around at the sight of him naked. "Sorry I," breathed.

"Oh its ok I am fine with it," He assured me.

I laughed a bit. "It…Well I ain't fine seeing IT so I well just go. You get dressed and meet me there,"

I walked out of the bathroom before he could say anything, and returned to my salad. I blushed as my face was as red as an apple. I had just seen Harry Styles naked. WOW! Although I didn't get a…detailed look, I still say him naked.

I laughed and end up choking on my food. "Stacy are you ok," Louis asked running toward me. I pointed to my throat still laughing the strangest way ever. Louis hit my back hard, making it to were I could breathe.

"Ow," I screamed "That hurt,"

"Well you aren't choking now are you," he stated.

I blushed and shook my head. "Well Harry is getting out of the shower,"

"He was there that long," Louis said in a strong British accent

"Yep he fell asleep," I added. "So where's Myra,"

"She's resting her eyes," he joked.

Louis then pushed back my brown hair so I could look into his eyes. "You know its 4:00 in the morning. Don't we have to go to the studio in like six hours," I whispered.

"Yeah," He agreed.

I bit my lip and turned at Harry's sound of foot steps. "Haz, you have clothes on now,"

He gave me a death look causing me to look "Haz?"

"Well you see I used to read these fan fictions and…well I am just gonna stop there it just lead to more questions," I answered

"Oh," He replied and walked over to the table, picking up one of Louis's nuggets.

"Hey those are mine," Louis wined.

"Yeah and this one I am gonna eat," He said and stuck the nugget in his mouth.

"I am gonna," Louis didn't finish, but instead jump on Harry sending both of them to the floor.

I laughed and went to the living room. Myra was laid out of the bed. I didn't want to wake her, but I thought she might have needed to go back to her job.

"Hey Myra," I said nudging her awake.

She looked at me "Oh sorry I must have passed out,"

"Its fine I just thought you might wanted to get back to your job," I stated.

"Oh yea," She got off the bed and we walked to the door. "You know Louis is really funny,"

I laughed "I know," And opened the door.

She stepped outside, "Well bye then," and began to walk away.

"Wait you can come back tomorrow same room around 8:00," I shouted

"That would be great," She smiled and started walking off again.

I shut the door and returned to the dining room. Harry and Louis were still wrestling. There little bromance is really cute. I wanted to watch to see who one, but I was still starving, or was I bored. Either way I wanted some food.

I went to the refrigerator bending down to reach so food the hotel had put in it. I got some more M&Ms and began to bend back up. Suddenly pain ran to my butt. Someone just slap my arse.

I shrieked and turned around facing the laughing boys. "Why would you do that," I yelled at them. I didn't know what else to say.

"Because I was there, sticking out," Harry laughed.

I pulled my beanie over my head covering my blushing face. "You guys," I screamed into my hat. I was then feeling really tried so from the little holes through my hat, I found my way to the table. I didn't care were I dozed of to, so I crawled on the table and laid into a ball.

"Oh Stacy did we make you mad," Louis spoke. I didn't care were he was, I was to sleepy to open my eyes and look.

I shook my head against the table. "Well then why are you on the table." Harry smirked.

"I'm sleepy," I muttered. They laughed.

"So your just gonna sleep on the table," Louis chuckled.

"Louis how many times do I have to tell you? I am a lazy kid and my room is to far away," I mumbled through my hat.

That laughed at me again. I don't know what it is, but I seem really funny today don't I. I put my finger up to my lip pressing them against my beanie, where my lips would be. "Shhhhhh," I told them.

"How about you go to the bed," Harry asked.

I lazily reached for the bed just to pull my hand back as it never happened. "Want me to carry you," Louis question.

I nodded my head and pushed my arms up. They soon found there way around someone's neck as I wrapped my legs around them. The person began to carry me toward the bedroom, holding my by my hips. His hand swiftly moved from my hips to my butt griping it tightly.

I jumped and pulled off my beanie "Louis," I shouted. My eyes adjusted to see Harry.

"Hey Hun," He laughed.

"Harry want are you doing," I asked.

"I am laying you down," He answered

"Grabbing my arse," I questioned.

"Well I just need to get a better grip on you. So you don't fall." He added.

I laughed and laid my head to the crook of his neck allowing my beanie to fall to the floor. "That is so cheesy,"

He grinned "Well you know I am Harry Styles,"

"Yea, but you not the big celebrity Harry Styles, your more of the friendly, funny, normally person, Harry Styles." I breathed. Honestly, I don't know where that came from I just said it. That's what popped into my head.

Without warning Harry laid me down on the bed, cuddling up beside me. I guess this was his bed, or he just wanted to be beside me. Either way I am happy to have his warm body against mine. I felt his breathing on my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

By head kept popping back to a few pictures that kept me awake as night, as always. The scream of my mom the night my dad broke her collar bone, My dads face the first night he snuck into my bedroom, The beating I would get at school for being me. It was just too overwhelming. I was gonna cry myself to sleep tonight like I did every night, but I forced myself to soak it up and think about how good today, with kissing Harry, laughing with Louis, today was amazing so I just need to let go of the past.


	7. Chapter 7

_ I woke to the door creaking open. I glanced over to so my dad's face from the light beaming though the cracks. He looked devilish and mean with a grin that went from ear to ear._

_Being scared of my dad I did nothing just watched as he slowly stepped closer to my bed. I noticed his bruising eye from where momma hit him today. She did not get away with that though, Daddy went and hit her before choking her till she pasted out._

_I was scared for mommy's life as I didn't know if she was dead you not. Daddy could careless he just walked away from her unmoving body and went to the car._

_I can smell beer on him so he must have been at the bar again. I was nothing new; he has been drunk every night this year. I watched carefully as he walked over to my bed side on the side. He placed his hand on my stomach._

_"Are you awake stacyboo," He asked me._

_"Yes daddy I couldn't sleep," I answered_

_"Well neither could I so how about we do something to keep each other entertained," He smirked._

_"Like read a story," I begged and prayed to myself it was a story._

_"I was thinking something a little different," He replied moving his hand down my stomach._

_"Daddy no," I said softly._

_He stopped below my panties line. "Stacyboo this people do when they love each other. Don't you love me?"_

_I breathed for a second "Yes daddy," I said and he began moving his hand lower and under my night dress._

_I knew what was about to happen for daddy made me watch sometimes when he did this to mommy. She screamed and cries while he did so I figured it was going to be painfully as he touched me. Soon I was screaming in pain for my lower body parts._

I flushed awake sweaty and panting for breathe. I was still wrapped in Harry's arms. My eyes began to water as I ran from Harry's arm and into the bathroom. Once inside I slammed the door crying.

That dream was awful so awful it was true. I always have dreams like that. No, not dreams nightmares. I have those nightmares over and over. This is way I can't let go of the past. I am always brought back to the days were my screams and cries weren't enough to stop the pain.

I wiped my eyes not wanting to wake anyone up with my screaming. I opened the door and quickly walked out of the room. Once inside my hotel room I ran to the beds looking for comfort from Grace, or Lucy.

They knew about everything and were there as I cried myself to sleep and woke up crying again. It seems I am afraid of dreaming and sleeping now. Once I reached the first bed I pulled the covers off revealing Liam and Grace cuddled up.

It was quite cute, but I needed comfort right now. I preyed Grace away from Liam. I did wake both of them up, but once I had Grace I dragged her to the bathroom. I began crying again when inside, wrapping my arms around her.

"Oh Stacy. I forgot you needed me," She hugged me back and allowed me to cry into her shoulder like always. She and Lucy were always here for me in the morning, that's way they always were staying at my house. My mom never mind them staying, she knew it was gone for me.

"Oh grace I had the dream about my dad again." I cried. Even I knew I would feel better if I talked about it.

Grace stroked my hair. "The one were he comes into your room." She asked.

"Yea," I screamed and began crying again. "Why couldn't it have been a story, Grace, I just wanted it to be a story,"

Liam then began bagging on the door asking what was wrong and to let him in. Even after 5 minutes he didn't stop to I noticed that I was done and wiped my tears. My eyes were still red and puffy, but I opened the door.

"Stacy what's wrong? Are you ok?" He questioned wrapping me in his embrace. I felt loved at this moment. Strange, but I did

"Yea Liam I am fine just a bad dream," I told him. I was the truth.

"Gosh girl are you trying to scary me to death," He assumed.

"No Liam, I sorry," I smiled and he let me go.

"So how are you feeling this morning," Grace asked.

"Well I have a small head ache buts that's probably from the alcohol," I replied.

"See that's why I never drink." Liam add.

"You can't drink," Grace croaked.

"Neither can you," Liam poked her playfully in the stomach. Yep grace can't drink either; she has something wrong with her heart that only is affected by a high dose of alcohol.

They began hugging and kissing right in front of me. "Oh such a perfect couple," I said in a prissy voice. They didn't answer. "Hello people we need to get ready for the studio with due there in 30,"

They kissed again before breaking apart. "I am gonna go get the boys up," He said and pulls Zayn from the bed with Lucy and out the door.

"So Grace tell me about Liam," I chirped.

"Well he is a really good kisser," She bragged.

I winked "And so is Harry,"

She gasped "Stacy your messing around with the flirt aren't you."

"No," I replied "We just kissed and he grabbed my arse,"

She smiled "Well you know how his is, so are you sure you want him,"

"Yeah I think his different. He's funny romantic," I went on "And beside I am not gonna let him get anything out of me. If that's what you're worried about,"

"He better not be getting anything," Lucy broken in. She must have woke up when Liam pulled Zayn out of the bed.

I blushed "Come on we need to get dressed." I grabbed their hands and pulled them toward the walk in closet. We didn't bring our bags up last night but we had people bring them up for us.

We all changed in the closet, not being afraid to see each other. Lucy put on a tight green top with blue jeans, Grace had on a white shirt with red jeans. I on the other had was wearing blue jean booty shorts and a pink t-shirt. To top it off I put on a gray hoodie, yes booty shorts with a hoodie.

We then ran to the bathroom fighting for use of the mirror. I put some eyeliner and brushed my teeth. Grace and Lucy did the same, but as always Lucy put on more make up then any one. I don't see why she thinks she has to wear so much make up. I think she is beautiful with out it.

"Prefect," We all said in unison looking at how each other looked. We laughed at went outside the room. Opening the front door, I thought I was gonna fall to the floor as we were delighted by Harry with his shirt off.


	8. JELOUSY

Harry's body was so sexy and tempting. I just wanted to walked over there and have my way with him. Of course I have seen him with his shirt off before in pictures, but in real life it I a different experiences. I starred at his stomach admiring his white skin and muscles. I know he says he doesn't know why girls are attracted to him, well just look at that body of his. His green eyes, dimples, and brown curly locks are enough to send a girl over the edge.

"Stacy," Lucy said snapping from my traced. I was surly blushing as Harry smirked showing his dimples. Wow this boy is trying to kill me. "Stacy," Lucy repeated.

"Umm yes," I answered.

Harry laughed "You were so checking me out."

"I was not," I lie. Harry a step closer to me making or body just a few inches apart. He is not trying to kill me anymore, for I am dead now.

I felt his warm breathe on my forehead sending chills all over my body. I reached his hand to my face as I jumped. He laughed at my effect by his simple touch. "Yes you were," He whispered in my ear before turning around and walking back to his room.

I stood there for a few seconds not listening to what Lucy and Grace were trying to tell me. I was in my own world were animals talked and love lasted forever. Regarding how much I like Harry I knew I wouldn't let anything happen between us. I could never let what happened with me mom and dad be Harry and me. Not that I am pretty enough or even cool enough to ever call myself Mrs. Styles. Love just isn't right for me. I have been though too much to ever allow myself to fall in love. Although I might not allow love hat doesn't stop me from feeling it, dose it?

"Stacy," Niall's voice rang in my ear. "Get in the car,"

I looked around starring at how we where in the front to the hotel as the others were in the limo in front of me. How did I get down here? I don't remember leaving the stop in the hotel hall.

I stopped thinking and ducked into the limo sitting by Louis and the window. I closed the door as everyone was starring at my. I must have looked very pretty the last couple of days from all the attention I have been getting.

"So how is everyone doing to," I said breaking the silent. No one answered me. "Well I know I have a small head ache." The car was still silent and awkward as I slid down in my seat, stuffing my face into my hoodie. Everyone then began laughing as Louis threw his arm around me pulling me near him.

"Oh Stacy you sure are a charm. The fans will love you," Louis stated.

I peeked my head out of my hoodie, just to push it back in at the sight of everyone. "She is so crazy," Liam laughed. What do I keep doing that is so funny?

"That what I love," Harry broke in and pulled my hoodie down. Harry was kneeling in front of me grinning. I scouted over giving him a place to sit, he took it and unwrapped me from Louis. It made me smiled as I cuddled up next to Harry. We all chatted on our way to the studio.

**6 hours later ( 6:30 )**

We stumbled out of the recording studio for we never knew who hard that was. My throat hurt from recording 5 songs, not to mention my knuckles were bleeding again through the act of playing all those instruments.

The songs turned out great though. All of them were about love, I think its rubbish. The boys joined us for one of the song, its called walk away, the only sad song we had.

"I am starving," I stressed flopping into the limo floor by everyone's feet. "Can we go get something to eat," I

"Sure babe were to," Harry asked. Wow Harry just called me babe.

I bit my lip thinking "Tacos," I said in a Mexican voice.

"I love tacos," Niall broke in.

"I guess were getting tacos then," Liam added.

I smiled and pushed my body so I was sitting up. Come to think of it I was breaking the law. I needed to me in a seat with a seat belt on. Harry must have read my mind, for he yanked me off the floor and to the seat.

"Oh Louis you know I invited Myra to come over at 8," I stated.

He looked up at my, sitting right across from Harry and I. "Oh ok cool," He didn't sound that interested

"Who's Myra," Zayn, Grace, Liam, and Lucy chatted in unison.

I ignored them "You know she thinks your cut and funny," I assured him.

"I bet she does," Harry joked

"Seriously I think you should talk to her. Get to know each other better," I suggested.

"Stacy, I don't want a girlfriend right now if that's what you're saying, not after Eleanor," Louis pouted.

I knew what happened to them to, it was all over twitter. Something about her just not loving him the same way anymore. I was really depressing, All of Louis tweets were about his fans and friends are always there for him, but its just to hard.

"Could you just be friends with her," I asked.

Louis nodded his head "Ok Tacos," Niall said as the car stopped and he hopped out of the car. We all followed going inside. Zayn and Liam offered to pay for lunch. Those sweet boys.

Louis, Harry, I, and Niall sat at one table while Liam, Grace, Lucy and Zayn sat at a table together sharing each others food and snogging.

"I really don't know why they do that," I admitted as we starred at the kissing couples. "I mean they barley know each other and there cuddles up to each other every second. Like for real you I know longer have my friends to talk about boys or make up to because there to busy kissing," I went on.

"How do you think I feel," Niall added "I never get to spend time with Liam or Zayn anymore,"

"It's only been two days," Louis laughed.

"Still that's long enough," Niall contested.

"Anyways why would you need to talk boys," Harry asked me. I know where this is going; He wants me to admit that I like him first.

"Because you do the boy that works at the hotel is really cute. I just get so nervous to talk to him and I need my girl's advice," I lied, but to me it was a good lie. I could see in Harry's face that he knew where I was taking it, just as much as I knew.

"Hey Louis do you think the waitress is checking me out," I said and winked behind me. I turned around and yep there was a blonde chick in a uniform starring at him.

"Oh really Harry," I muttered to myself turning around.

"Yea I think she is," Louis answered.

"Well," I decided to change the subject "Since were are both missing are buddies who about I take the girls shopping tomorrow and yall can do what popstar teenagers do."

"Yall," Louis laughed under is breath playfully hit him for it.

"Sounds good to me," Niall stated.

I took the last few bite of my taco and leave to the bathroom. I didn't have to use the bathroom, but I wanted to go to the bathroom. For the next few minutes I just pulled with the soap and water forming bubbles

When I came out everyone was ready to leave. We walked to the limo and drove back to the hotel.

"Guys look I got the waitress number," Harry laughed holding up a little strip of paper as we walked into the lobby. Prefect I see the cute boy across the room.

"Oh really Harry," Louis faked more directing a "**did you hear that,**" to me.

I smirked "You know I am gonna go talk to the worker dude,"

"kay," Lucy said turning back to talk to Zayn.

I took a good look at Harry's face had a "**Your not going to,**" tone to it, but I just walked straight off and to the worker boy. The boy was actually really cute with short brown hair and tan skin. He was tall and from what I could see really muscular.

"Hi," I said down in front of him. "I'm Stacy." I put my hand out for him to shake.

He smiled and shook my hand. He had a beautiful smile and shiny white teeth. "Hi I'm Gale."

I bit my lip "You know I love your hair,"

"I think you're beautiful," He blushed. Oh my gosh he just said I was beautiful and is now blushing that is so cute.

I giggled stupidly "Thanks."

I looked up at him noticing his prefect blue eyes. They shined beautifully that just melted me. "Do you wanna go out tonight," He asked me.

Oh what should I say? Of course he was cute, but I was only doing this to make Harry jealous. If he and I don't work out that he might be sad, I don't what him to be sad. Although this is noting saying that Harry will be jealous anyways so I have nothing to lose.

"Definitely," I chatted "I will love to,"

"So I meet you here around lets say 8:00," He replied. "Oh and were going to a club so dress nice."

"See you then," I stated and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. I felt Harry's eyes on me as my lips touched his skin. "Bye," I whispered and walked back over to the group.

"So how did it go," Harry questioned me. Jealously was writing all over his face.

"I think it went pretty well," Louis broke in.

"Yea. I have a date tonight," I admitted.

"Really Stacy that's so great and he's cute to," Lucy added and hugged me in excitement.

"So where are you two going?" Grace brought fourth.

"Clubbing," I replied.

"Where that's not very romantic for a first date," Harry blabbed

"Oh Harry," Liam laughed "I think some one is jealous."

"I am not jealous," Harry argued "In fact I think I will call the waitress and tag along."

"That would be wonderful," I agreed.

Everyone's eyes just keep looking back and fourth from Harry and I to see who would break concentration first. I then began laughing "How about everyone comes. I'll even invite Myra,"

"Hey Niall you need a date mate," Zayn began.

"Really," Niall questioned.

I looked around for someone in the lobby. I noticed a girl, our age, blonde, and very cute walking to the elevator. "What about her," I pointed to her.

"Guys I am not going out with a chick I don't know. That's…." Niall started.

"Hey girl walking to the elevator," Louis shouted in an Irish voice "Come here,"

She turned around and I shoved Niall in her direction. They began talking and it ending in smiles and hug so I guess it went well. Niall came and told us the good news and we walked back to the hotel room.

I over heard the conversation Harry had with the waitress, either I over heard or he wanted me to hear. Harry used words like baby, sexy, beautiful, and love ya. Now the Love ya pissed me off a lot. I am really gonna make him pay for that one.


	9. The big lie

I dressed myself in a red, one shoulder, party dress that barley made it to my mid-thigh. If I bent down you could see my purple underwear, it was perfect. I pinned my hair up leaving a strip of hair down beside my brow. I put on some pink lip gloss that tasted of coconut, and eye liner. I looked good but I added a bit of red tint eye shadow just to pop.

I glanced at myself in the 3 way mirror. I looked really good, like I have never tried this before and I look amazing. I slipped out some black heels, not high heels anyways, and left the room. I was welcomed by everybody in the hall waiting for me. I know for sure Louis and Harry couldn't stop starring at my boobs as I walked out.

"Everyone ready," I asked.

"Yep already and you look amazing," Lucy shared.

"Thanks so do you," I replied. I walked passed Harry being sure by hip swaged from side to side. We all went down to the lobby and meet Myra, the waitress, the elevator girl and Gale, he looked hot as ever.

"Hey baby you look hot," Gale said pulling me in for a hug kissing my head.

"Thanks babe," I blushed.

I couldn't help but glance over to Harry.

"You look beautiful," He told her. I wish Gale would have said I looked beautiful rather than hot.

"You don't look so bad yourself," She answered.

He kissed her cheek and whispered something that I couldn't understand in his ear.

Liam and Grace were just starring in each other eyes. Zayn and Lucy were making out. Louis and Myra were laughing. And Niall and his girl were talking about random things.

After chatting we walked to the limo and drove to the club. I made sure I said and Gale's lap grinding my hips to him ever time I moved. Although every time I did Harry just couldn't help, but rub his hand up and down her thigh. This boy is hard to budge.

Once in the club we all got some shot. Louis brought the first round of shots for everyone. Everyone laughed and had a good time, and by everyone I mean everybody, but me. I was getting too frustrated with Harry because now he was actually kissing her and grabbing her arse. I will not go defended thought.

"You wanna go dance babe," I asked Gale.

"Sure," He answered as I lead him to the dance floor. I did happen to notice Harry turn around in his seat to watch us apparently.

Once on the floor I pressed my body against his. We began dancing along with each other grinding our hips to the beat. After two songs I turned around and put my hand around his neck. I normally didn't do this, but I kissed him roughly and he kissed back. He was a very good kisser, but I felt nothing. His hands hiked up my dress making my butt visible in front of everyone.

The kiss didn't last long after that because Harry broke in. "What do you think you doing," Harry yelled to Gale.

"Dude I am just dancing," Gale replied. I looked around for the waitress who was left alone at the bar.

"No you just showed everyone in the club her underwear. Are you trying to make her a slut," Harry agued.

I could diffidently tell Gale was confused, and Harry was jealous. "Harry stop were just having fun," I added.

"You know all he wants form you," Harry shouted.

"Hey I was just," Gale tried to say but I broke in.

"Babe this has nothing to do with you it's really about me," I interrupting telling Gale. "And Harry who's to say I didn't want him to do that. I didn't stop him did I."

He starred at me for a second before pushing his lips to mine. The kiss was passionate, beautiful, and warm just like it felt in the bathroom. I wrapped my hands around his neck and played in his hair. He placed his hands on my hips barley swaging them to the music. For a few moments nothing mattered, everything was fine.

Harry pulled away first giving us a well breath. "Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night," He panted

"Yea," I answered and kissed him again. We stood there for what felt like forever until Liam and Grace told us everyone was leaving. As we walked out I noticed Gale and the waitress kissing. U know I was feeling sorry for them since the got catch up in a little game with me and Harry, but I guess it turned out ok.

In the limo Harry grabbed my hand making be blush. There was little conversation between everyone in the car either that or I just didn't listen much. We did talk about going shopping and getting our nails done, but nothing much. If did notice Niall and his girl, Jenny, hitting off pretty well, He became even more turned of once she said she as a fan. Louis and Myra flirted a lot; see I knew it would be good to set him up.

No one was sleepy yet so we all went into the boy's room. "Who wants to play some a game," Liam asked. Everyone replied with a yes so he went o. "Ok I know we barley know each other so lets just go around the room and the person has to ask another a question. They have to answer it truthfully," We all nodded "Ok I go first. Grace do you think I am hot," Seriously you guys suck each others faces off and now your asking if she think your hot.

"Yes Liam I love your sexy muscles," Grace laughed.

It's now Zayn's turn. "Louis if could kiss any body right now who would it be,"

Louis paused for a second before reaching over and planting a kiss on Myra. When they pulled away Myra face was all excited wile Louis just had a plain expression.

"Well that answers it," Grace giggled.

Now it was Lucy's turn. "Ok Niall if you could date anyone in the circle who would it be."

Niall looked around. "Well I definitely would pick Jenny,"

She giggled and scooted closer to Niall. I can really pick a girl can't I?

Now it was my turn what was I gonna ask. I didn't wanna cause any drama so I chose Myra. "Myra, Is Louis a good kisser." I wasn't really curios but its something to ask.

She smirked "Well I don't know I think it would be better if I had another try,"

Louis blushed, but then attacked her face. "A very good kisser," She said between their kisses and then they finally pulled away.

Now it was Harry's turn. "Umm," He breathed. Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me. "Stacy,"

"Yes babe," I replied.

"If you have when and by whom did you lose your V-card." He asked.

My heart stop as my throat wouldn't allow me to breathe. Out of all the questions he could have asked, he had to ask that one. How would I reply? Should I tell the truth? But we all promised we would. Oh gosh, what would they think if I told them? Would it just ruin the whole thing if I told them? My Heart began beating again and I gulped for air, coming back to the moment.

"I know think that's a good idea," Grace stated.

"Yea, you don't wanna ask that," Lucy added

"No guys it's ok," I croaked.

"But Stacy," Grace denied.

"Ok I lost my V-card by….." what was I gonna say? The truth? Yea I didn't to tell them the truth and if Harry and I go farther into the relationship then he deserves to know. "By a guy name Jake when I was 16," I muttered really fast. Ok, I chickened out. I will tell them just not now.

I winked at Grace and Lucy. "Ok what's the big problem with that," Harry asked

"It's not your turn so you can't ask the question," I sassed to him.

"Ok then I will," Louis said. Yes, it was now his turn. "What the problem with that," he directed it toward me.

"Well we don't like to talk about him much because after we sleep together. He never called me again, broke my heart." I lied. I think I am getting pretty good at this lying stuff. Is that good or bad? Anyways I didn't wanna lie, but I didn't wanna tell the truth. Either way I knew it wouldn't end out great. Besides like before, I just need to get over the past.

"How did it happen," Myra questioned. Everyone is being so noise.

I sighed "Do you just want me to tell yall the whole story,"

"Yeah," Everyone chatted, even Grace and Lucy. I guess they wanted to know how I will put my story together just as much as me.

"It was our one year anniversary and I was home alone with my mother gone with something for work. Well He came over and we watched a movie and you know the rest. When I woke up the next morning he wasn't there. I texted and called even walked to his house to see if he was there several times, but no reply. The worst part was when we were at school; He didn't even look at me. He told everyone he got what we wanted out of me so I was no longer needed." I told everyone. By this time Harry had pulled me into his lap and was stroking my hair. I decided to let myself get a little emotional to help the lie.

"Oh babe I am so sorry," Harry apologized.

'It's ok. I am over it now," I told him. My heart ached so bad from all the lying. It just didn't feel right to lie to them. That moment I wish I had never lied. I knew it was gonna back fire.


	10. Fell inlove

_"You little slut," Amy muttered before kicking me. She spit on me then her and Katy walked away, leaving me crying and in pain on the playground. When I could no longer see them, I picked up my body and ran to the science wig. I made my way to the bathroom hiding in a stall._

_I sat on the floor and began to cry. My head roared, limbs burned from being kicked and punch; my chest concertized my breathing, my insides pained from my dad the night before._

_I curled into a ball crying into my knees. I felt sick for the things I have been doing were nasty and cruel. I didn't dare fight the girls back for they were right I was a slut. I have sex almost every night and I'm just in the 5__th__ grade. Not that I wanted to anyways._

_My dad's abuse has became even worse over the past years, instead of him coming to me once a week it is everyday now. They pain has got better though, it still hurts and makes me cry, but I don't feel like I am gonna die anymore although I wish I was dead._

_I grip my stomach feeling so sick, and I was. I threw my head to the toilet giving away everything I had eaten. I was suddenly feeling better so I wiped my tears and went outside. I was welcomed by some people that I didn't wanna see._

_"Everyone look, Stacy went into the boys bathroom. That slut is up to something again," Amy laughed as all the other kids followed laughing with her._

_I looked up at the sign on the door and yep I was just in the boy's bathroom. I glanced around for the teacher, she was no where to be seen. "Oh look she has been crying to that big baby has no clue what pain is,"_

_Ok now I am about to burst. "I don't know what pain is? Oh Hell no! You have no clue what pain is. Do you live with a father that abuses you and your mother just for a laugh and sneaks into your bedroom to have his way with you since you were 6? Do you," I scream. No one answered "Exactly so you have no clue what pain really is. Come fine me when you do. So anything else you wanna say?"_

_No one replied again. They were to shocked at my sudden control. "Come one I wanna hear it," I demanded. Do you talked leaving me angry as ever. I screamed and ran into the bathroom, looking at my ugly reflect before punching the mirror._

_Blood covered my hands as I ran back out the bathroom meeting the kids and the teacher this time. She looked as if she was gonna cry, she must have heard everything. I ran passed her an to the outside door._

_"Wait Stacy," The teacher screamed grabbing my hand. "I can help you,"_

_"I don't want your help. I don't need you help," I replied._

_"Stacy," She repeated_

_"You have never care before," I shook off her head and ran out the door all they away home. I reached the front door prancing inside. "Daddy," I gasped for he was never home this early._

_"Stacyboo," he excited "Come here,"_

_"Daddy please not right now." I begged._

_"Come here," His voice was more demanding. I walked over to him carefully. Suddenly he grabs my waist pulling my closer, before slapping me. "When I say come you come. Ok," He yelled._

_"Yes sir'," I cried. He pushed his lower part against my stomach. "Please not right now daddy please," I cried even hard._

_"Get down," He shouted pushing my head down._

_"Please," I begged one more time hoping for someone to save me that never came._

"Stacy, Stacy wake up," Some one shook me. I was sweaty and panting for a breath that wouldn't come. I opened my eyes as Harry was in front of me. His green eyes making my dream fill every bit of fake. Even though it did happen, that was the day my teacher called police and my dad ended up in jail.

"Stacy wasn't wrong babe," Harry asked in concern. I sat up slowly as he followed back up. Once I had viewed that I was in his bed at the hotel, I crashed my lips to his for a short but meaningful kiss.

"Stacy what happened," He asked again pulling me into a hug. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," I apologized "What did I do,"

He pushed my forward to were I was looking into his eyes "I just woke up and you screaming "Please not now. Please not now" You were also panting and turning blue. I didn't know what to do," He wrapped my in his arms again.

"Oh Harry it was just a bad dream, a really bad dream.' I told him.

"Do you wanna talk about it," He asked "I can hear the pain in your voice." He was right I was terrified of this dream. I wish it showed that put were that took my dad away, help out me and my mom that is the good part.

"Harry I shouldn't," I replied.

"Why not," He questioned.

"Because I…I need to go take a shower I feel gross," I changed the subject.

"You took one last night," He assured me.

"I know, but I wasn't all sweaty last night was I," I defended.

"I don't care if you all sweaty from a bad dream." He admitted.

"Will I am," I barked and got up walking to the bathroom.

**9 hours later.**

Today has been a good day, with all the shopping we did. We bought several clothes, shoes, and bags. I even got 2 new beanies. I learned that Liam and Grace has became a couple along with Zayn and Lucy. Liam is apparently "The sweet guy on the planet," as grace puts it. Lucy just keeps saying that Zayn is the "Best kisser on the planet" or 'I blow that boys mine away sometimes."

We she did I replied "That's not the along thing you blow," We all laugh as she hit me. They also brought up the remark about who I lost my V-card last night. I just told them that that's how it is gonna stay until I need to tell the truth. I blabbed on about what happened this morning with Harry and my dream. I wanted to tell him. Really but I just couldn't not yet. If I did than it would ruin everything that could happen between us.

Right now I am getting ready for mine and Harry's date. I decided not to dress up, not that it wasn't important enough, but I was comfortable around Harry and I didn't need to dress up. So I wore some jeans, sneakers, red shirt, and curled my hair a little. Now I was ready for my date.

Some one knocked on my door, as it was Harry, we left down into the lobby and hoped into a limo.

"So were are we going," I asked cuddling up next to him.

"You'll see," He said wrapping his arm around me.

"Why can't you just tell me," I pouted. He looked at me and smiled "Ok why are you always laughing or smiled every time you see me,"

"Because you make me smile with just looking at you." He grinned.

I blushed "You are so cheesy,"

"But romantic," He added.

I laughed "Well see about that,"

After about 30 minutes we were at our stop "Harry you took me to the beach."

"Yea it seemed like a prefect place to have your first date." He replied.

I kissed him and hopped out of the car. For the next 2 hours we walk and sit on the beach under the night sky. I learned a few things about him about him and he did so with me. I did lie a few times though, we he asked about my parents, childhood. I am guess he forgot about it when I told him in the car that I was bullied and abused as a child. I really didn't care, so I focused more on him.

We laid on the sand bed eating ice crème we made the limo driver get. It was magical.

"Harry do you ever think about flying," I asked him stuffing a spoon of ice crème in my mouth.

"Well babe I think It would be amazing to fly. What about you." He answered.

I rolled over so I was on my back looking into the night sky. "I would love to fly. Just to take off and fly away."

"I'd fly away with you," He added.

I bite my lip and rolled over on top of him. I teased him for a minute before he lent forward and kissed me with our most passionate and powerful kiss ever. I pulled away and stared into his green eyes, speaking no words. It was that moment that I fell in love with Harry Styles.


	11. Chapter 11

Today has been such a hassle. After packing, moving into the tour bus, and fighting over how gets the beds. (It turned out that Liam and grace get the first set top bunks with Zayn and Lucy on bottom. The next set was Niall and Louis on bottom while Harry and I got the top.) I just wanted to sit down and watch a movie with my buddies.

"What are we watching," I asked heading over to the little kitchen that was connected to the little living room.

"I don't know Liam is picking," Niall answered.

"Really i don't wanna watch Toy Story," Zayn groaned.

"Well to bad thats what were watching," Liam said and poked his tongue out to Zayn. He put in the disc and sat on the couch allowing grace to sit on top of him. Zayn soon followed sitting next to him. Next was Niall and Louis. Harry sat now and patted on his lap.

"Does someone what me to sit on his lap." I joked grabbing a bag of Cheetos from a cabinet

"Well yes someone dose." Harry smirked as i walked to him and sat on his lap.

"Play the movie," Niall demanded. Grace then reached for the DVD player but Zayn stopped her before she could touch any button.

"Wait till Lucy gets out the bathroom," Zayn said.

"How long has she been there anyways," Louis asked.

"I don't know about 7 minutes." Niall answered.

"Someone should go check on her and make sure she is not dead." Zayn added.

There was a few back and fourth looks between me and Grace but the boys finally stopped on me."Stacy," They said in unison.

"Why do i have to," I groaned.

"Because we are boys and besides you like her best friend," Louis answered.

"So is grace," I added.

"I know but...Just go do it," Grace demanded.

"Fine," I snarled and got off of Harry. I made my way to the bathroom softly passing the the kitchen and beds for all there eyes were on me. I slowly opened the door to fine Lucy sitting on the sink viewing herself in the mirror. I smiled back at the boys telling them everything is ok before walking into the door.

"What are you doing," I asked.

She jumped, I guess i scared her, "Oh thank god i was wondering how long it would take before you come get me."

"Ok so whats wrong." I asked walking to her for she has now turned her body so she was facing me.

"I need some tampons," She answered.

"Ok then lets go get some," I replied grabbing her arm and reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait," She broke in. "I need some new pants," She said shyly.

"Ok so I'll go get you some," I laughed a little.

"Wait just don't get a pair of pants then there know. Get you a pair to and walk back in here."

I laughed "Fine and opened the door walking out."

"So whats wrong," Zayn asked noticing me as i walked to my bunk.

"Oh nothing we're just gonna get changed and go to the store real quick," I grabbed a two pairs of pants from my suitcase that laid on my bed and ran back to the bathroom. "Here." I said throwing the pants into her face.

"What was that for," She snarled.

"Because i felt like it," I admitted changed my pants. After we did, we walked out of the bathroom , me practically pulling her out.

"We're going to the store," I screamed from all the other side of the tour bus. The couch was on the back wall at the other end.

"Want me to go with you," Harry asked.

"um no were be fine," Lucy answered.

"Well why are you going." Zayn questioned.

"Lady stuff," Lucy said and pulled me out the door closing it shut behind her. "Oh my that was so embarrassing."

"Why there gonna fine out anyways." I giggled and walked with her slowly down the street. The bus had already stopped due to a sleepy driver.

"Because it just is. I basically just told the hottest boy band ever that i am on my period." She groan and fake cried.

"Oh wow, this is just to funny." i laughed and we spend up the pace.

"Just wait till it happens to you." She suck her tongue out as we enter the store now the road.

"Oh crap," I stopped laughing a turned to her. "Ok you go get what you need and I'll get a few things i need kay?"

"Sure," She said and walked to the women isle.

I turned around and made my way to the medicine. i walked down the isle and into the small section of anti-depresses. I pick out a small green bottle with small pills and then walked farther down the isle. Next i picked out slightly smaller white bottle with sleeping pills. i didn't need any of these, but i figured i need to learn not to cry myself to sleep and i don't need to be such a bore all the time.

I also grabbed a pack of coconut popsicles ,my fave and walked to the check out. The lady has already rung everything up when Lucy came back with a box and a bunch of junk food.

"What is this for," I laughed as she set the objects on the counter and the lady he began ringing things up.

"Hey i am on my monthly so excused me for pigging out." She growled

"Fine , but i am not explaining to the boys."

When paid the lady the money and grabbed our things before running all the way back to the bus. Well actually i ran away with Lucy candy so she chased me. "Wow," Niall screamed as we came rushing through the door with lucy grabbing for my hand and my laughing while holding bags.

"Give it to me Stacy." Lucy demanded jumping on to me and making me fall to to floor. She sat on top of me ,one leg on both sides, with her butt on my lower stomach.

"Ouch Lulu gosh," I screamed feeling my back in pain, but reached the bar above my head.

"Just give me my freaking candy," She screamed ,she was now getting angry. Dang period and her mood changes.

"I was until you freaking attacked me," I yelled back.

"Please," She groan and gave up falling her whole body on top of me.

"Oh Lucy please don't cry," I said patting the back of her head with my other hand as she hugged me. She want i mean with these mood changes, and trust me she is the worst when it comes to them. 'Fine," I gave her back the bar waving it in her face as she took it and got off me. I picked my head up a bit to see the wide eyed upside down boys starring at me.

Lucy smirked and sat on Zayn eating her candy. "Well then," Niall laughed setting all the other boys in laughter.

"What is so funny guys," i asked and stood up grabbing the bags and putting up the junk food in the cabinets and a small refrigerator

"You guys are just so strange," Louis laughed "I can't wait for you three to do a video thing. The people will love yous so much."

"Thanks," I fake smiled a him which he returned and then went back to the movie. I continued putting everything up until we got to the medicine. I hide them in a bag and walked over to my bunk quietly putting them into my suitcase.

I didn't wait anyone to see it dose because i wanted to hide them but because i was embarrassed. I didn't want people to know about my past life and why i had to take them, it embarrassed me. So i decided to hide them to avoid any questions that i didn't wanna answer.

Afterward i grabbed a popsicle and sat back on Harry (the movie was already half way over). No one really spoke for once, the room was silent. Well not really you could hear the tv, my slipping, and Liam's cheering at some parts.

"Gosh babe," Harry said under his breathe as he shifted.

i turned to him still eating my popsicle. "And what is it,"i sassed.

"Nothing just my legs went numb,"he whispered.

I was angry a first but decided to have fun with it. "Fine," I said loudly getting everyone's attention, just as i wanted. "I'll sit on Lou."

He smiled and patted his legs as i scooted over to him. "Really," Harry questioned.

"yes," I answered. "He's comfier." i tucked my head into Louis neck turning back to the tv.

Louis laughed "I wanted a popsicle."

I smirked and put my popsicle a few inches from his lips as he stuck his tongue out to lick it. When continued going back and forth eating the popsicle getting glares from Harry when our tongues would touch the popsicle at the same time.

once the popsicle was gone i threw the pick at the trashcan but missed so got up and tossed it away properly. "Good you threw it away for Louis wouldn't" Harry more or less laughed.

"Hey i would have," Louis defended. Everyone of the boys glared at him and he stuck in his seat. "Fine then i wouldn't."

"Yeah," He laughed "Oh um Stacy care to came sit back down." He flirted, but smiled cheekily.

"Actually i was just about to go to sleep." I admitted pouring me a glass of tea.

"Really but its only 8:30 and our first night on a tour bus." Grace said.

"Yeah i am sleepy," i answered and pranced to my bunk climbing on it and putting the glass of tea on the little table thing on the wall. I then slowly opened the night pills and took them with a gulp of tea. I made sure that the bottle didn't shaking, if so then everyone would know i had pills.

i kick the suitcase to the end of the bed (It was long enough an i curl into a ball when i sleep anyways.) and got under the covers where i quickly went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Mommy what are you dong are you sick." I asked my mother as she stuffed several pills into her mouth taking a sip of beer with them._

_"Yes baby." She mumbled "Momma is really sick."_

_"Oh momma how can i help," i wined going to sit on her lap in our huge green chair._

_"Its nothing you can do babe," She replied and pushed my off her lap. I frowned as she got off the chair and went over to the door. i noticed she had got on the phone and ran outside. She always did this. When daddy wasn't home she was on the phone and going everywhere. I am usually left her be myself then. _

_I sighed and walked to my parents bedroom. I noticed a box on it with a wrapper in there closet. Was it for me? Did Momma and Daddy get me something? I smiled and pulled a chair up to the closet. I could barley reach the box, but in the arm length i had i was able to push it off the shelf._

_As the box came falling now it wasn't the only thing. I scooted back quickly allowing what was falling not to hit me. I wasn't quick enough...A sharp pain felled my leg as i look now to see daddy's pocket knife in my foot. I screamed and with the little i could i hopped to my mother in the living room. _

_"Momma..Momma.." I cried. She looked at me dumbfounded but then noticed my bleeding foot. "I need to go to the hospital."_

_She looked at me a smiled "Baby it is just a little scratch. No need to go to the hospital." He then yanked out the knife._

_i shriek and couldn't fine my breathe as i cried. "baby its no bad. Really you just need to suck it up. There is no need to go to the hospital for something you could deal with or fix at home." She assured me._

_I cried "Yes mommy." and hopped my way to the bathroom were i cleaned the cut and wrapped it up._

_"Stacy," My dad screamed pushing open the bathroom door. _

_"Daddy..I..."_

*Bam* a pain shot through my left hip as i felt the ground touch my skin. I was automatically set to scream even though i didn't know what was happening.

"Shit," I heard someone groan and step onto the floor. "Oh my gosh Stacy," It was Louis. I opened my eyes noticing i was on the floor with Louis crouch now beside me. "Stacy are you ok?"

"Yes i am fine," i answered "My hip just hurts a little but I'll be fine."

"Really," he asked as i got up and pulled him up with me. I held onto my hip for it hurt alot, but i'll be fine nothing to cry over.

"Yea just would you mind switching places with me."

He grinned strangely "Umm Sure." he removed my suitcase places it on his bed. "Well goodnight then."

"Goodnight," I replied ad he kissed my forehead and jumped onto my OLD bed. i climbed into the bed and almost began to cry now that i was alone. I looked off at my right foot and the scar it had as i lightly touched it.

That dream was rude and awful. I got beat by my dad for getting blood on the carpet which he made me clean out minutes after beating me. I didn't wanna cry just because of my dream for my hip hurt very bad, but there is no need for going to the hospital for something you can just deal with!

I then took out the depression pills and took them just with sip. It wasn't long before i fell back to sleep.

**2 Weeks Later**

1 week ago was our first concert ever and it was amazing. The dancing became a little garden though ,because on my hip, but i still pulled it off. When have had a concert everyday since then and spend the rest of the day practicing, so we were tried when we got back to the bus or hotel. Though tonight we were free a decided to go out to a movie. When even got Jenny and Myra to come now (we were only like 7 hours away).

"Everyone ready to go out." Harry's British voice screamed through the house.

I loved his voice and how it just put me in a trance. Harry and i have also gotten close the past week weeks, having amazing make-out sections on his bunk, and with just simple things. We have been holding hands alot, like even in front of the fans at one of there signings. We have also got closer with our talkative side to. I have been talking him about my dreams lately. He was shocked the first time he heard would i dream about, but now he comforts me about them saying it is just a dream. Well it isn't but i dare not tell him that, not this early anyways.

"Ready," i smiled and walked over to him in his jacket and my dark blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

He grinned and pulled me closer to him. When he grabbed my hip it took everything i had for my not to scream, for i still hadn't told anyone. "And you look beautiful." he whispered brushing his lips against my ear.

I took in a deep breath needing to breathe because of the pain of someone grabbing my hip. "Is something wrong babe." He asked so worried.

"I'm fine...You just look really good," I said and pressed my lips to his.

He pulled away first. "I know you do that when you just don't wanna talk about something." My face fell to the floor, but i was brought back up my Harry's finger. "Was it another dream?"

I nodded. "Yea this one was about my father (thinking about i dream i had before) were he beat me at my grandmas house."

He pulled me closer to his embrace. "Babe it is just a dream you gotta remember that."

I sighed "To be honest harry i am scared to go to sleep. Scared that those nightmares will come."

"Well you know that everyone loves you right,"

"I know," I said and kissed me deeply. I love kissing him it just makes me feel so warm inside.

"Ok break it up love birds." Louis screamed in my ear.

We pulled away blushing. "Do you have to do that every time you catch us kissing," Harry asked.

"Well of course not we're just about to leave."Louis answered.

But Louis did break n when ever we were kissing. I do love him, but we can never have a kiss unless its behind closed doors and then people think were doing other things. I do like Harry alot to do those things to, but i just can't bring myself to do it. I haven't since my dad got taking to jail.

Anyways Louis is like my best friend. I love the night when we sit down, eating popcorn, and watch a movie. Those night start though because either we can't sleep or we just wanna talk about something so we wake each other up. Louis talks about Myra alot while i talk a bout Harry. Speaking of Harry...He says that i stole his best friend. Which is not true because Louis is still very close to Harry. Its just that Harry doesn't like to share Louis. I sometimes call Lou my little boyfriend just to make harry mad. he reply with calling me his little girlfriend which Myra gets all pissed off about.

By now we were all at the movie theater getting popcorn, one for each couple, and sitting in the chair. I sat on Harry and beside me were Louis and Myra. Beside him were Zayn, Niall, and Liam along with there dates sitting on there laps.I don't know the name of the movie either, some romantic comedy that Harry picked.

"Hey you dare me to throw popcorn in his drink," i whispered in Harry's ear pointing to the breaded guy in the row ahead and a few chairs way.

"You gonna get us kicked out." He acted to be concerned.

"I'm gonna do it anyways." I said and stuck my tongue out. He did the same to the tips touched. I smiled and so did he for it felt weird.

I put my tongue back. "I'm still gonna do it."

"Fine," He sassed and grabbed a piece on popcorn handing it to me.

I smirked and throw the popcorn into the open lid. "Score," I whispered.

"Great now you can claim your prize."

"Oh and what is my prize." i lended in closer so our foreheads touched.

"This," He said and pushed our lips together. My tongue knocked on his bottom lip as he opened and i explored his mouth. I loved it how i took control most the time. Its either that or he just wants to see how far i will take it. Either way i am fine with it.

I pulled away and slowly kissed down his jaw and onto his neck as he grabbed my arise. We were embarrassingly interrupted though by the breaded man screamed out "Who put this in my drink,"

I couldn't help but laugh into Harry's chest. "You know your a bad girl," Harry laughed.

"I know, but you can't get enough of me can you."

"Of course not babe,"

Once we got home ,to the hotel. Everyone basically was having a make out section in the living room.

"Where not gonna start having an orage," I whispered pulling away from Harry to catch my breathe.

I guess i spoke to load because everyone ended up laughing. "Really Stacy you just had to say that," Harry laughed.

"What i was just thinking it." i defended.

"I know but you have so just ruined the moment." He added.

"fine," I gave him a short kiss and got off him. "I'm going to bed,"

I began to walk away when he grabbed my arm. "Don't go yet."

I bent down and gave him another short kiss that he tried to last but i pulled away. 'I am sleepy." i said and walked away. Once i got to the bedroom that i shared with Grace i when to my suitcase and popped the anti-depressions and sleeping medicine into my mouth.

I went to close them when someone opened the door. "Stacy," the said.

I turned around throwing the bottle into my suitcase and closing it quickly. "Louis what are you doing."

He seemed confused at me being awkward and walked over to me. "Well Harry is just really upset about what he said so could you just go back out there and kiss him for a few more minutes."

"But he didn't do anything wrong Louis i just got sleepy." I told him.

"I know, but you know Harry he thinks your upset."

"Fine," i gave in.

"Good," He said pushing through the door. i screeched my face and ran to the bathroom. My stomach was filled with so much pain suddenly as i throw up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just wanna say that three's alot about to go down in this chapter so prepare**

* * *

**1 week and 4 days**

****"Great show guys," Harry said and hugged me as i ran off stage.

"You guys were amazing." Liam squealed and spun grace around.

"Like not other," Zayn added before placing a kiss on Lucy.

"Really," I asked feeling very hot and loopy.

"Yea," Harry answered and looked at me studying my face. "Um babe what's wrong?"

I fake smiled and began to walk away. "Whats wrong...Nothings wrong," I replied.

"Stacy your so pale." Lucy stressed.

i squeaked to view them better as the circled me. "Guys i am fine really," I turned around and tired to the bathroom, but my knees wouldn't hold up so i fell to the floor. It began getting really hard to breathe and then my vision when so blurry

**2 days earlier**

****I woke up to a soaring pain in a stomach. Just like yesterday, but today was worst. I tried to sit up, but was just shot back down through all the pain. Finally i found the cougar to step of the bed and made my way to the bathroom. Once there i threw up my dinner and viewed myself in the bathroom.

I hip was purple while my stomach was fine just a little to skinny. I hadn't been able to keep anything down the past week. I didn't know what was wrong or why, but it wasn't good enough to tell the boys. i didn't even tell Grace or Lucy. I didn't care to bother anyone with a little stomach pain.

Once out of the bathroom it wasn't long until we had to go rehearsal for the show coming up. Dancing was so hard but i always mange. When that was done the dance coach said something that reminded me of my dad so i had to take another anti-depressing so i did.

When we got back to the bus we watched a small movie. i didn't eat anything, but instead ended up going to sleep on Harry's lap and my legs spread across Louis.

**Present**

**Harry's POV**

****"Um babe whats wrong," I asked viewing the pain in Stacy's face. She has been acting weird the last week and i was bound and detrimend to find out why right now.

"Whats wrong...Nothings wrong,' She said with the fakest smile i have ever seen. Just with that Smile right there i could tell she was is so much pain.

"You so pale," Lucy added. She was right Stacy was looking so pale and blue even with the makeup.

She began to walk away and i knew were to, the bathroom. she spent like most her time there now which i just thought was a lady problem, but i know better now. She was sick.

Next thing i knew Stacy was on the floor squealing and clutching her stomach. We all rushed to her while Niall screamed out for someone to help her. I squeezed her hand not really taking in the moment.

What was happening? My girlfriend just fell to the ground and is no longer breathing...Omg she is no longer breathing.

i felt my heart sank as i began to sop. Some people pushed my off of her and and drug her lifeless body away. I wanted to run for her, but i couldn't...My body wouldn't work. i couldn't think, breathe, and see anything.

**Louis POV**

Harry cried into my shirt as i held in tight while i also cried. i didn't know what was wrong with her. She was just on the floor and gone with in seconds. I rubbed Harry's back while glancing around the room.

We in the hospital waiting room along with this group waiting for this baby to be born. Grace and Liam were cuddled up to each other crying and so were Zayn and Lucy. Niall had his head laid on Zayn though.

Everyone was just so upset of our friend. We didn't know what was wrong and awaited the minute the doctor walked through the door. All i could here was the loud screamed Stacy let out as she fell to the floor. Thats not even the worst, not having any clue why you best friend is in the hospital is hard. Not knowing if its serious or not. Not knowing if she could die any minute now. No, don't say that she'll be ok. right?

**Harry POV**

****"You can come see Stacy now." the doctor said. I lifted my head from Louis's chest and got off the chair. We all did the same and followed the doctor to Stacy's room. I was prepared to see almost anything, but not this.

She was pale blue and hooked up to so many machines, one down her throat another in her arm, some other things managing her heart beat. She looked awful and sick. No one ever whats to see there girlfriend like this. EVER.

"Whats wrong with her," I croaked grabbing Stacy's hand.

"Well first her knuckles are broken, her hip is factored," the doctor started.

"So your saying that just happened," Liam interrupted.

"Well actually no. Its been like that for a while." She hesitated "Anyways she has a whole in her stomach which is cause enturnul bleeding, we can go patch that up, but we have found out she as hemophilia ,which is a rare blood disease that cause the body not to be able to stop the wound from bleeding as quickly. Like i said we can go patch it up, but she has done lost enough blood that i don't think..."

"Just give her more blood," Niall shouted.

"Its not that simple we don't have any O blood type right now." the doctor answered.

"Take my blood I'm an O. Take it now!" Louis demanded. I hear all of this but could only look at Stacy's face.

I couldn't believe she had to deal with all that pain. This fingers, the hip, her stomach. Why didn't she tell someone then maybe she wouldn't be like this. Maybe she would have found help. If only i had paid enough attention then maybe i could have helped her.

Suddenly a long beep followed by several gasped filled the room. I shot my eye up to the monitor for it showed a staighted line.

"No NO this Can't be happening," I screamed thinking aloud. "No No."


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry's POV**

"Hey i am about to go to the hospital," i screamed out through the house.

"Harry you know you just left like 4 hours ago. You need some sleep." Grace said.

"What! No how can i sleep in the first place knowing that Stacy is there and can wake up soon," I augured

"How do you know she is even gonna wake up." Lucy questioned

"Because the doctor said that after the surgery then she could wake up any time soon. Well its after the surgery so she could wake up. To be honest i have no clue why your not there i mean you have know her longer."

"Thats because if she wakes up and sees someone there then she isn't gonna react like she should. She is gonna pretend everything is ok when we all know its not. But if she wakes up and notices she is in a hospital then she might have room the think and realizes everything is not ok," grace exclaimed.

"I'm still going," I admitted grabbing my coat off the hook in the tour bus.

"Um Harry wait," Louis said coming out from underneath the little hole of Stacy's bed.

"What?" i asked once i said the strange look on his face.

"Did you know Stacy was taking anti-depressions and sleeping pills."

**Stacy's POV**

"Push me higher," I laughed to the curly headed boy pushing me on the swing.

"Sure but you have to give me a prize." He flirted

"Anything," I replied as he grabbed swing. Stopping so our faces are a few inches apart.

"Can that anything be a kiss," He whispered lending in.

I let in with him, but just as your lips were about to touch i poked his stomach and pulled away. "If you caught me first.' I smiled and took over running in to the meadow.

He smirked and ran after me grabbing my waist once i was in his gasp. When then tumbled to the ground him landed on top on me and faces inches apart again. I could his hot breathe on me sending chills throughout my body.

"I think i caught you," He whispered.

"Then kiss me." I said forcing him to make the first move.

He blushed and lent down to kiss me. When our lips touched it was magically and special, but he pulled away.

"You have to wake up," He demanded.

"What! i don't what to i wanna stay here forever."

"You can't," He bit his lip.

"Why can't i. It doesn't hurt here. I can be awake with out all that pain. Please don't make me go."

"You don't have to, but you need to. Think about what your leaving. Lucy,Grace, Niall,Zayn,Liam,Louis, and Me."

"But babe can't we just stay here forever. I want it to be this nice and beautiful with you."

"I promise it will be out there. Out there it will be real. Here it doesn't mean anything. If you leave then you can have this for real. You just have to leave."

I sniffed "You promise."

"I promise you just need to wake up...

wake up...

_Please wake up" _I heard Harry's voice.

"Harry," i groaned opening my eyes to see him laying in a chair next to me crying into my hand, but yet shocked by my voice.

"Stacy," He looked up at my with those red puffy eyes."Oh my gosh Babe," He wrapped me in his embrace.

I hugged him back but she more focused on were i was. I knew that i was at a hospital with several machines hooked up to me, but i didn't know why.

"Harry,' i choked "Water."

"Oh yea,' He replied pulling off of me and putting a glass of cold water to my lips and allowing me to drink it.

Once done i was able to talk. "Harry what happened."

"You...Your..." i watched as his face turned to caring to pure angry. 'Stacy why in the world would you not tell yes when your in pain. You know your freaking knuckles are broking and you hip its back and blue...wells its split babe. And you know you had a damn whole in your stomach. We Fucking watched you die and then Louis a had to give you blood so you would live. All because you took those Damn pills. Fuck are you a pill head now."

"Harry stop," I interrupted "I'm sorry, but you have know.."

"Don't tell me i have know idea whats gonna on our how you feel because i don't! Thats because my girlfriend is a freaking pill head." He screamed.

I grabbed my pillow and pushed it over my head. "I wish i had fucking died. It would be so much better than living." I screamed into leaving a hole so Harry couldn't hear.

I stuffed the pillow into my face hoping it had so gas on it that would make me pass out so i didn't have to deal with this. I knew Harry didn't mean it and just that he was angry, but it still it hurt.  
i then began to sob into the pillow.

"Oh babe I'm sorry," Harry took the pillow over my face. "Can you just talk to me about it."

"Fine," I wiped my tears."Well to be honest my knuckles don't hurt that much. My hip is in a lot of pain, but nothing i can't put up with. I took the pills first because i didn't want yall to hear my cry myself to sleep and i was just tried of being upset all the time. I didn't tell anyone because i was embarrassed of the fact that it even got so bad to were i was taking pills."

"Oh babe you cry yourself to sleep," He looked upset. "Anyways the pills apparently burnt a hole in your stomach. You then passed out after a concert. After a few hours we finally got to see you. The doctor explain that you hand was broken and you hip was cracked. Then they told us you had a hole in your stomach, but you have this rare blood condition were your wound doesn't stop the blood as quickly. So they can got and sew it right up, but you had lost to much blood she Louis gave you some on his and you died babe..I watched you die."

"Oh Harry i am so sorry," I felt so bad "But what do you mean a rare blood condition."

"Well you have hemophilia its were your missing a factor in your blood which cause you to bleed easily. You are missing factor 5 which makes you a hemophiliac A but its ok. You gonna take this injection which gives you the factor and everything will be ok."

"Wait! What? there is no way i am getting a shot." i argued.

"Babe if you don't then you could bleed uncontrollably."

"Well if i have had this thing my whole life then i have done pretty good enough to not have and shot."

"Yes, pretty good as in you almost died because of it."

"Fine but i ain't gonna like it." i gave in.

"Oh and just so you do if you want our relationship to go on then the pills stop here." He demanded.

"Done," I answered

"Oh and the lying. If your hurt your gonna tell me and if your taking some pill ,what ever it is...You can't lie to me."

"Done," I repeated, but i had a whole secrete life i was lying to him about!


	15. Chapter 15

"Louis...Give me back my coffee," I screamed trying to climb up Louis as he raised my drink far above his head.

"Not until you take your insulin." He demanded playfully.

"But Louis." I started.

"No buts," Harry interrupted. "You have to take it."

"Fine," I sighed and plopped down on the couch.

Harry went and got my stupid insulin shot and gave it to me. "Its just a little shot." Liam said.

"Yes, but who would you feel having to get a shot everyday." I sassed.

"Oh babe." Harry smiled and pulled me closer to him on the couch.

"Can i just have my coffee now." I asked sweetly.

"Sure," He said handing it now to me, but quickly pulling it back. "Only if my little girlfriend loves me."

"Yes i love my little boyfriend," I said and heard Harry chuckle

Louis smirked and gave me the coffee before walking back into the kitchen along with everyone else.

"Mhh i love coffee," I stated and stuffed my mouth into the cup.

"I know you do," Harry kissed my forehead. I looked up t him and he laughed. "You have a mustache."

I wiped my mouth and smiled cheekily "I'm better now."

He putt his forehead to mine grabbing the back of my neck. I starred at his beautiful greens eyes that are so more beautiful in person.

"I have missed you." He whispered.

"I have missed you to." I replied. It was true even though it has just been 3 days since i have been home. There is no telling how happy i was when the doctors said i could go home today.

He smiled cheekily and lent down to kiss me. I kissed back immediately as your lips touched. I wrapped my hands in his hair as a war began in our others mouth. Harry then began to lean back on me so i put my drank on the table in front of us without breaking the kiss. Then i laid back on the couch allowing Harry to be on top of me ,using his knee to prop him up. His hands were down one on my cheek and the other around my back pulling me closer to him.

I pulled away first for a well needed breath. With Harry's lips just a few centimeters, i felt his hot breath on mine. I smirked and pulled him back down for another kiss. I just loved the feeling i had kissing Harry. It was strong and warm like i was gonna be ok.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but," Louis said causing Harry and I to pull away. We also set up with Harry sitting on my legs. "You two made the cover." he finished and tossed a magazine at us which i caught.  
I opened it up to a page that was already tagged.

_The teenaged heart-throb, Harry Styles, has been seen around kissing Stacy ,from Effect Three, who is on tour with them. It seems these to are very passionate about each other. Spending every awaking moment with each other as a mysetyer guy put it. To some they might have a perfect love life in fame, but it seems Stacy might be hiding something..._

_Stacy, was recently took a trip to the hospital after passing out after a concert 3 days ago. The doctor has confirmed that Stacy had a hole in her stomach due to taking anti-depressions and sleeping pills. She also said that Stacy has a blood disorder called hemophilia, and that Louis Tomlinson ,1/5 of One Direction, had donated blood to save her. When asked about Harry Styles this is what she had to say._

_"Oh Harry was always her be her side, even when we was still asleep. Sometimes i had to force him to leave, but he would always reply that he need to be there by her side. He was there any moment he could be," She started "i remember when she first woke up they had this fight over the pills, but they were all smiling and all lovey to each other."_

_There are several questions to be asked isn't there that Stacy is hiding. What is with the pills? Dose she have a secrete past? Dose Harry even know about her secrete past? Are Stacy's and Harry's relationship_ serious?

"I'm so sorry," He mumbled.

"Sorry for what," i asked putting the magazine on the table.

"Getting you caught yep in all this. When your famous you can not have a secrete." He stated

**Hours later**

****"I'm so tried," Grace groaned walking into the tour bus.

"So am I," i said laying on the floor once inside the bus. I closed my eyes as i felt the vibration of people walking pass me. I am always so tried after a concert. Everyone is! I was all comfortable on the floor and know one was gonna come get me so i allowed myself to dozes of on the floor.

I opened my eyes and jumped a little at Louis face inches from mine. "Your not that tried are you." He whispered.

"Yea, but why," I asked. I knew something was up with him for he has been suspicious all day.

"Can't we just stay up and talk tonight please," He begged

"Sure," I said. "But you have to take me to the couch."

He smiled and picked me up, carrying me bridal styles to the couch. He then gentle puts me now and prances off to make the popcorn. I did noticed that everyone was already asleep. Was i on the floor that long? I yawned and pressed play on the DVD player with my big toe. The only movie that was in was Love Actually that Harry tried to get me to watch before we went off to the concert.

I didn't budge because to me honest...I don't like romantics that much, but right now i am to lazy to change it. Louis soon walked back with the popcorn in a big green bowl. He was wearing a stripped shirt with night gown pants. Oh i need to change out of these clothes!

"Oh Lou," i asked before he could sit down. "Could you get me some night clothes."

"Sure babe," He sighed and put the popcorn down on my lap. I didn't have to ask him want to get for he always knew i choose boys clothes over girl clothes. Strange?

He quickly come back threw one of his shirts and night gown pants. "Thank you love," i smile and take the blanket off from behind the couch and wrap it around me.

"What are you doing," He asked taking the popcorn from me. I knew i would have split it if he didn't

"What dose it look like I'm doing." I stuck my tongue out at him and slipped off my shorts. I then threw them at him and he chuckled.

"Your changing under a cover.' He laughed.

"Yes i am to Lazy to walk all the way across the bus to the bathroom." I replied.

He laughed at my again as i put my head under the cover and took off my shirt. "Well i see bare back."

"Turn around Lou," I demanded throwing my shirt at him. I then slipped on his night gown pants and his t-shirt. "I'm done," I said coming out from under the blanket. I watched him turn around with a cheeky smile on his lips as he set down beside me. I stuck my tongue out at him again as he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me on to his lap. I set up and laid my back against his chest to try to watch the movie. By try i mean can't.

"Lou," I asked smoothing my finger into the pattern on his arm.

"Yes babe," He responded.

"What's wrong,"

He sighed as i sat up on his lap and turned around to him. He seemed a little upset or more nervous. "Well Myra called me today."

"And what did she say."

"Well she was really angry at me for giving you blood. She said that i am to close to you with calling you my little girlfriend and staying up late like this," He hesitated "She told me i had to pick you or her so i said you."

"Oh my gosh Lou i am so sorry," I said and wrapped my arms around him hugging him. "I do love you, but no like that. Why couldn't she see that," I said into his neck.

"I know, i know. I just thought that you would want to know." He said and pulled me up so i was facing the TV on his lap again.

"I am sorry Louis, i didn't know that it was gonna be like that. Your just my best friend." I babbled.

"I know she was just jealous at mine and your relationship." He stopped me "Now can you just shut up, eat the popcorn, and watch the movie."

i smiled and kissed his cheek before sitting back now and stuffing the popcorn into my mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

"Aw look at them," Someone said as i began to wake up. I sighed for a moment but flutter my eyes open. I was still on the couch laying in Louis arms. Popcorn was everywhere and the others are taking pictures of us of the phones.

"Guys stops," I said in a croaking morning voice and rolled farther into the still sleeping Louis's chest.

"I'm am going tweet that," Liam stated causing me to jump up and try to stop him.

"No," I demanded jumping for Liam.

"It's already happened." He stuck his tongue out at me which I returned.

I sighed and walked to the kitchen followed by Harry, Lucy, and Zayn.

"So what was wrong with him last night." Zayn asked.

"Oh Myra broke up with him yesterday." I said pouring me a glass of tea.

"What? Why?" Harry questioned.

"She just said mine and Louis relationship was getting to far so he had to choose between her or me."

"But you two are just friends." Zayn stated.

"I know, but she didn't care." I replied.

"Mhh." Lucy muttered.

"Well anyways Harry can i ask you a favor," I wrapped him by the waist.

"And what is it." He flirted playing with my hair.

"Can you help me pick up the pop corn." I asked.

"Sure, beside i am already helping." I watched as he took a piece of popcorn from my hair. Wow it was even in my hair.

"Yea but i gotta talk to her first." Lucy said grabbing my arm and pulling me with her to the bathroom.

"What." I scream whispered.

"Look at you. It's the morning and you not crying. You didn't cry while you were on the sleeping medicine...Oh my gosh your still on it aren't you."

"No, no...I just...I don't know," I was becoming confused. "I didn't even have a bad dream last night."

"Omg its Louis isn't it." She squealed.

This is so strange for that was the first night I slept in Louis arms and i didn't have a nightmare. i didn't awake up crying and afraid...awkward.

"No," I replied walking out of the bathroom and back to the living room.

"Guys we gotta do an interview in 2 days to clear the rumors." Niall added "Management just messaged me.'

**5 Hours Later**

"Oh my gosh Stacy." Grace screamed causing me to jump off my bunk and over to her on the couch. She was on her ipad.

"What,' I asked sitting beside her.

"Umm you got more drama." She stated and handed me her ipad.

It was the first time I saw the picture Liam posted of Louis and I this morning. I was in Louis pajama with his arms wrapped around me and me laying on his chest. popcorn everywhere and we have what looks like sex hair. My clothes were in a pile beside the couch that you could clearly see. I knew where this was heading but i had to read the comments stuff.

_Louis Tomlinson and Stacy apparently had a fun night last night on the tour bus. You can see from the picture above that Stacy is in Louis night gown clothes with her other clothes beside the couch. _

_Liam Payne tweeted the picture with this comment. "The two guys stayed up late last night. How cute..."_

_Is there something going on between Louis and Stacy? What about Harry? How dose he feel about the relationship between Louis and Stacy? We will find out!_

Wow really! a simple pic of me asleep on Louis get turned into all this.

"Sorry," Liam said. He was sitting on the couch with us. I didn't even notice when he got there.

"Its no big deal. Just a rumor." I sighed.

"I know this is strange but i have to ask it everyone is thinking it." Liam was being nervous so Grace stepped in.

"You and Louis didn't do anything last night right?" She questioned.

'What! No, we just fell asleep watching Love actually." They starred at me for it being a romantic movie. "Hey it was the only thing in the DVD player and i was to lazy to change it."

"And the clothes."

"Well i changed under the cover because the bathroom is to far away." i admitted. "We didn't do anything. he is just my friend."

They continued to talk to me but my last words lingered in my head. Was Louis just me friend? I feel safe in his arms, and didn't have a nightmare the night he was holding me. No, you love Harry. The one who make you warm and fuzzy inside. Louis is just your best friend. Why do people think just because the boy is a girl best friend mean they have to fell inlove with them. This is not a fairy tale, were the best friends fell in love. If anything this is a night mare. I don't even know if i should call Louis my best friend. He doesn't even know about my past. If he was i would tell him. I am a awful best friend aren't I?

**Next Day**

"Ok we're leaving. You sure you two will be ok without us." Niall asked as everyone slipped on there shoes.

"Yea we're just gonna eat some junk and watch a movie," i replied as Harry placed his hand on my stomach. Him and I were sitting on the couch, me in his lap.

"Ok sure, well were gone," Zayn stated and flew out the door. There was then a lot of byes before we were finally alone for the first time in like ever. Everyone just leaved to go shopping for the interview tomorrow. i said that i didn't feel that well so Harry was gonna stay here with me. I don't feel sick just lay, as always.

"So what do you wanna do," He said.

"Well i am hungry,' i said and got off his lap and over to the kitchen. I fix myself a bowl of foot loops and sat crisscrossed on the couch with my bowl in the middle.

"So what do we do in an interview," I slurped my cereal into my mouth.

'Well just say the truth except for something that will cause you to look bad." He answered.

"Like you and what you said on the X-factor," I nudged his shoulder as a smile grew on his face.

"On come on..it was true." He laughed.

I giggled and finished my cereal putting my bowl on the table. Harry then put his arm around my waist using the belt loop on my jeans to pull me toward him.

"What do you wanna do now." he whispered in my ear.

"I don't know. Lets watch something." i pressed my toe against the play button and a movie was already in.

"Ok lets watch this," He says with his arm still around me. I sat here and watched the movie for like 2 minutes before harry began playing with my belt loops. My body tensed up as he made his way up to my waist line now playing with the top of my pants. This was making it so hard for me to focus and he know it. I felt my hard skip a beat as his fingers were now playing with my pantez. (My hip side)

"Wearing thongs, I see." He said causing me to gasp. So maybe i was, but i liked this. "It feels like ribbon," he muttered.

"Oh just kiss me,' I demanded grabbing his shoulder and pushing his lips to mine. He smiled for this is what he wanted me to do. We explored each other mouths as i laid back on the couch. Harry's hand left my pantez and moved he rub my thigh while the other was on my hip. My hands were in his hair and on his back.

This felt so right, so i just went with it. Harry removed his lips and placed them down my jaw line and on my neck. He stopped at a sensitive stop and sucked/bite definitely leaving a mark. I did some type of moan and giggle.

"You have no clue how hot that was." He stated and pressed his lips to mine. Next he pressed his lower have to mine letting me feel his length. I moaned into his mouth causing him to moan also.

He slid his hand under my shirt grabbing my boob over the bra. Suddenly I was snapped into reality, more into the past. All those night came back and i then couldn't do this anymore.

i pulled my lips away from his. "Harry we have to stop," I felt my eyes water, but tried to fight back the tears.


	17. Chapter 17

i pulled my lips away from his. "Harry we have to stop," I felt my eyes water, but tried to fight back the tears.

He pulled back the hair that was in my face. "Why babe? Is something wrong?"He asked.

'We just can't...I can't do this," I gave a lonely tear drop across my face.

"Why babe...tell me why?" He begged.

I promised not to lie to him anymore, but i wasn't ready to tell him. "I am sorry i can't tell you," I then shut my eyes so i didn't have to see his reaction.

I felt him get off me and a few foot steps. "Why can't you tell me." He asked sweetly. I opened my eyes and he was pacing around in a short line with his hand in his hair.

I got on and wrapped my arms around his neck. "please forgive me it's just not something you wanna hear."

He pushed me off him. "What are you saying i am not strong enough to take what you have to tell me,"

"No Harry it's just..."

"You promised not to lie to me anymore," He was now angry.

"I didn't lie Harry."

"Ok you didn't lie, you just keep secretes from me. What is so bad that you can't tell me." He shouted.

I began to cry and he pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry...We are just alone so i thought."

I pushed him off me "Oh so your just angry because i don't wanna have sex." I screamed.

"No its just that you won't tell me why you don't wanna have sex," He yelled.

"I'm leaving," I told him and run out the door. I continued to run but he grabbed me before i could even hit the road. I could feel myself crying.

"Just tell me and stop making things so hard on everybody. Gosh is something wring with you."

"Yes Harry, I am a freaking screwed up psychopath. Didn't you know that." i shouted.

"Thats not what i meant. Just tell me Stacy," he demanded grabbing my wrist holding tight.

"Fine Harry," I croaked and pulled my hands away. "I was freaking raped by my dad for 4 years. Is that what you wanted to hear." I was crying so hard as my mind was blowing. How woulds he reply?

At first he was shocked "Why in the world would you keep that from me," He yelled. Oh no he was taking t the wrong way. i wanted to tell him and for him to hold me and say is gonna be ok.

"Well Harry it's not everyday you tell somebody your dad raped you," i croaked.

"Oh so i am just somebody now. You know what your just a freaking slut." He told me.

"Don't call me that," I screamed and felt arms around him. I closed my eyes and fell to the ground along with the person holding on to me. I cried into the persons chest. I did hear Harry struggling and telling someone to let him go, but i didn't brother to open my eyes.

I just wanted to lay there and cry my life out. I thought it would be good to tell him, but no he called me a slut. He called my a freaking slut. Well's it's not my fault my dad held me now and raped me was it. No, he is just...I just wanna die. Please someone kill me.

"Stacy," Someone said. I could tell that it was Louis.

"What,' I screamed still crying.

"Your thinking out loud," He stated.

"Crap! See i can't do anything right. I am just a freaking screw up. Someone dose need to kill me." I cried.

"Don't say that," he demanded sweetly.

"It's true. Gosh i just lost Harry after telling him i was raped and then he goes and tells me i am a slut."

"You didn't lose him and i promise it will be okay. You just have to go speak to him,"

"What! No, i am not staying in there tonight."

"You want me to by you a hotel room." He asked.

I nodded against his chest as he picked me up and walked me to a car. He put me in the divers seat and then walked around and got in himself. I just starred at the sky how it was already setting. I felt emotionless right now. I guess i just passed it all way.

**Harry's POV**

"Oh so i am just somebody now. You know what your just a freaking slut." I yelled. I didn't think of the words i was saying and still had not processed it through my head. I was just so sad for her, but the angry of her not telling me was worst.

"Don't call me that," She screamed and Louis then ran up and grabbed her. They sunk to the ground as she cried. Liam then grabbed me.

"Harry just go inside," He told me.

"No, leave me alone," i snarled. i starred now at Stacy's crying body as Louis rocked her back and fourth.

I had done that to her. I made her cry. Gosh i am the worst boyfriend ever. I then gave into Liam were she took me inside were i was converted by Lucy and Grace.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry you had to find out that way," Lucy said as her and Grace hugged me tightly.

I then found myself crying. 'Why?"

"She is gonna have to talk out. Its not my place to say," Grace answered.

**Stacy's POV**

"Here is your key." Louis said handing it to me as he just opened the hotel door. "Oh and i am not leaving..I don't think you need to be alone."

"You don't have to leave," I stated running up and hugged him. "Please don't go, I need my best friend."

"I promise, but do you wanna talk about it." He asked.

"I guess so, but after my shower." I answered and pulled away.

"Okay." He said as i walked into the bathroom. I sighed and ran a hot water, undressed and stepped in. I used some hotel shampoo and conditioner along with soap. After that i just set down in the shower, grabbing my knees and resting my head on them. I felt so dead like my heart has stopped , just so...nothing. I just sat there rocking back and fourth playing the events from my life over and over again.

"Stacy you ok babe...You have been in there for almost an hour," Louis said from behind the door snapping me from my trance.

"Yea, I'll be out in a minute," i called out and turned off the shower. I then pranced my dripping body to the mirror. My eyes were fine though i had thought i was crying. I then dried myself off with a towel and put the clothes i had just took off back on, since there was no other.

"Finally," Louis smiled at I opened the door. "You ok,"

"Better," I replied walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom were i plopped now on the bed.

"If your sleepy then I'll just go sleep on the couch," Louis said standing in the doorway.

"No," I said to loudly. "i mean just sleep in her with me please."

He smirked "Anything."

"Good," i stated and he laid down beside me.

"So your dad ...,"

"Yea, but i think I should wait and tell you along with the others guys it will save a break down," i interrupted.

"Well since i am sleep here i need to get comfortable," He sassed and took off his shirt throwing it across the room. It revived his tone skin and muscular stomach. "You know its rude to stare," He laughed.

"Oh really and how many times have i caught you starring,"

"Hey thats doesn't count," He shrugged "Its not my fault your a girl."

"Hey I'm not a girl, I'm a guy remember,"I giggled nudging him. He knew i didn't like it when people called me a girl. He is just trying to get on my nerves.

"I don't know i am pretty sure guys don't have boobs," he muttered.

I gasped "Hurtfully...Now take it back."

"No i think i am gonna stay with that." He admitted.

"Louis.."

"Nope."

"Find were do it the hard way," I stated quickly rolling over so i was on top of him. I grabbed his hands and held then on the bed. "Now take it back."

"Nope," He said and stuck his tongue out at me.

"What do i have to do? Bite you?"

He smile devilishly "That can be arranged."

"Oh my gosh Louis," I laughed but decided to play along. "I don't know i think my little boyfriend needs to take it back."

I then felt Louis grind his hips against mine. "Umm what are you doing," I asked trying to be serois but fond myself smiling.

"Um you might wanna get off of me," He stressed holding in his breath.

"What..Why," Need thats why i felt it. "Oh my gosh Louis,' I laughed falling off him and on to the bed laughing.

"It's not funny," Louis stated causing me to laugh more. "Well what am i suppose to do why a girl is holding me down on the bed."

"Ok stop Louis i can't breathe," I was now dieing of laughter.

"Thats it i am going to the bathroom for 10 minutes." He said getting off the bed.

"Have fun," I giggled as he sighed and walk awkwardly out of the room. Even once he was gone i couldn't stop laughing.

He finally came back after forever. "Wow Louis i love you so much," i lightly laughed once i saw him.

"Yes, i am so happy you can get a laugh after something i am embarrassed about," He laid back on the bed as we faced each other.

"Well did you enjoy yourself," I asked.

"Yes, very much. Here," He said and wiped his hands all over my face.

"Omg Louis that is so gross," I groaned pushing them away from my face. "Ugh i wanna go take another shower."

"Oh haha as if you wouldn't get this if you had the chance." He joked.

" i wouldn't and beside i would never give you a chance to get this' i argued

"You are such a tease..We all know you want me," He played.

"Just go to sleep," I said and turned off the light.

Louis rolled over to his side facing opposite of me. I sighed to get his attention. I didn't work so i sighed again just louder.

"What," He asked clearly laughing.

"Well it she just really cold over here," I sighed "And lonely.

"Are you trying to ask me to cuddle with you," He asked.

"Nooooo," I said sarcastically.

He laughed and pulled me over to him. I laid my head on his bare chest as his ran his hands up and down my back.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too Louis," He then added something but i was already half asleep by then and didnt hear it.


	18. Chapter 18

"Babe wake up," Louis whispered. his breath tickling me awake.

"Why," I asked still not opening my eyes. I knew that i was in Louis's arms, his warm arms.

"Because we have to go to the interview in a few hours," He told me stroking my hair.

I breathed "But Louis i don't wanna go. I don't wanna see H...Harry," I was so hard to say his name.

"Babe,' He said as i opened my eyes to view his amazing face features. "You have to face him sooner or later and if we don't go then there will only be more rumors about me and you like since we did sleep in the same bed last night. I am pretty sure the have some type of picture so will look on the security camera."

"Fine...I'll go but can we go shopping for more clothes first...I don't wanna wear thing ever again," I said looking down at my clothes and back at him.

"You can't blame your clothes for what happened yesterday, but yes we can go shopping."

"Thank you but _Don't_ go through." I said putting more force into don't. To be honest i just wanna forget all about yesterday.

He lightly laughed "Life lesson: Two words guys hate to hear _Don't _and _Stop_ unless you put them together."

"Really Lou," I laughed and good a bright a idea. "Oh Lou Don't stop. Don't stop Lou." I fake moaned

"Oh shut up Stacy." He played.

"Well I'm hungry so lets get up," I said getting on the bed and straightening my clothes.

I looked back at Louis who was still laying down. "You know i can make you say that for real," He winked at me.

"Just get up," I giggled and pulled him off the bed. "Wait what did you say last night," I asked

"Oh...umm," He was being nervous "Just that i love you more."

"Louis i doubt anyone could love more than i do," I told him

**30 minuets later **

Well are plan of not making more rumors about me and Louis have be completely thrown out. All we did was walk inside the Mall before we got trembled with friends and people with camera's taking pictures. It didn't help who i was holding his hand either. Where just buddies so why can't i hold his hand, i just wanted to be close to him and never let go.

My mother also called me in the car. She gripped about me _Sleeping _with Louis and about the anti-depressions. She was saying things like "I told you not to do this." and "You are embarrassing me." You see i wouldn't have taking all that to heart if she would have even ask who i was. She didn't even come see me or talk to me when i was in the hospital. That was the first I have talked to her since i left.

"What about this." Louis said pulling out a purple top and green skinny jeans. The top show my belly button and the pants were just to girly.

"Eww," i groaned and back away from the clothes.

"Come on! I would love to see you dress as a girl for once," He growled.

"But...But...Ok i will but it has to be better."

He smiled and walk off. Soon he came back pushed me into a dressing room and tossed me the clothes. I didn't really look at them before putting them on but once done i walked outside.

"You look amazing," Louis said walking me over to the mirror. I was in a a one shoulder gray shirt that said don't go with the flow. I was wearing black jeans as the shirt sides passed my belt loops and the front barley passed my stomach. I had on a blue jean jacket with red boy tennis shoes.

"Whoa," I muttered.

"i know right who would've though you looked good in girl clothes." He laughed.

"Thanks" I giggled and starred at my reflection.

"Wait you need some accessorizes," He stated and run off, quickly coming back. "Put you her up," He demanded as i did so. I wanted him and he put on a rainbow gem necklace. It was not to big and not to small. it was beautiful.

"Hey do you have your ears pieced." He asked.

"umm no," I answered.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me to a makeup center at the back of the stare. It was small with a few chairs, but makeup cover the dresser.

"Would you like something." a lady with blond hair and green eyes, wearing a blur shirt and white pants asked.

"Um yes we would like to get this very pretty lady," he gestured to me "her ears pierced."

"Sure..but aren't you like Louis from One Direction." She questioned and patted the seat in font of her as i got in.

"Well yes i am," He replied.

She squealed a little "Sorry fan girling." She blushed. "So what would you like to wear." She gave me a book with several different types of earrings in it but Louis took it from me.

He looked for a 2 minutes "She would like those," He said giving her the book with his finger on the picture.

She nodded her head and took a few minutes before putting this gun to my ear. i closed me eyes and reached around grabbing Louis hand.

"Ready," She asked.

"Hmm," I muttered squeezing Louis hand tighter. She then pushed the earring into my ear and did the other.

"See that wasn't that bad," Louis stated as i viewed myself in the mirror.

"Sure what ever." I said and paid for the clothes while the lady give Louis his phone number.

"What did she want." i asked.

"She gave me her number to give to Harry." He replied. I looked at him, but then dropped my gaze. As far i as i am considered Harry is a free man right now.

"Come on," i called out grabbing him and pulling him toward the car. When hopped in and drove to some radio station that i could care less about.

"You ready." He asked stopping the car in the driveway.

"I don't know." I answered. I then turned to Louis. "Thank you for being understanding through all this."

"Your welcome ,love." He smiled and we stepped out of the car walking to the door.

**Louis's POV**

"Do you want me to talk to him first," I questioned as i opened the door for her to walk through before me.

"Yeah...if you want."

I hesitated starring at how beautiful she is. Of course she has always been beautiful, but the new clothes just really opened her up. Her eyes were as bright as possible and hair fall wavily behind her back. Her cheeks were lighly red along with her pink lips that i just...No Louis you can't think of that. She is dating Harry, and just likes me as a friend. I don't even know if i have feeling for her. Maybe this is how it's suppose to feel when a girl is your best friend?

"Ok," I she and kissed her forehead. I then grabbed her hand leading her to the little waiting room were everyone else was. I looked back at her one more time before entering the room. She nodded her head and i opened the door. When i did all eyes were on us, but Stacy just looked at Grace and Lucy, running up to hug them after a few seconds. Now it was my time to talk to Harry.

I walked over to Harry as Lucy,Grace, and Stacy walk to the other side of the room chatting about her new look. I noticed Harry hasn't once taking his eye off of Stacy once she walk in. Though the both avoided eye contact. As far as i know, Stacy didn't even look at him.

"So how you doing, mate." I playfully hit his knee and set in the chair beside him.

"I don't know." He replied still starring at Stacy.

"Do you wanna go talk to her." I asked.

"No," He stated taking his eyes off Stacy and put them on me. "I don't even wana look at her."

"Harry you know your taking this all wrong," i sassed.

"Don't you see Lou are whole relationship was a lie." I assumed.

"Look Harry. Your girlfriend, the most beautiful girl ever, told you she was raped by her father. How do you reply? You call her a slut. Thats not what you do Harry...Your suppose to hold her and tell her everything is alright. She just told you her biggest secrete ever and i know your mad she keep it from you. Hell i am mad to, but i am not gonna yell at her and avoid her. That doesn't make anything better Harry!"

He starred into my eyes but dropped his face to the ground. "Did she tell you anything."

"No she is waiting to tell everybody." I answered. Stacy then looked at my as i gestured her to come over. She took a deep breathe before walking over. "Ok mate, I am gonna leave you two a lone for a minute, but don't screw it up." I whispered and took off to the group Stacy had just came from.

**Harry's POV**

"Hey," Stacy said standing in front of me. I starred at her red shoes. I can't talk her can I?

"Ummm Hi," I replied.

Stacy sat in the chair in which Louis just got up from. "I'm sorry." She apologized. Why was she apologizing? For not telling me her secrete that brought her to tear? Not talking about an ugly past the she rather forget? I was the one that should be sorry. I yelled at her when you told me her secrete. I watched her cry even to cause more tear as i called her a slut.

"No I sorry." I stated pulling my face up and looking at her face. She sure did look amazing today. "I'm sorry i called you a slut. i was just mad. Hell i still am, but I'll be ok hopefully."

"Well i understand your mad, but can you just play it off for the cameras and talk about it later." She suggested.

"_What? no! Really i am about to burst. I wanna scream. I actually don't know what to do. Beside i won't be able to control my anger if somebody said something that set me off._" Is what i should have set for that is what i was think. "Sure," I replied

She smiled slightly as i did the same. "Hey guys time for the interview." A radio dude said walking inside the room.

"ok" all replied sitting on a couch. I sat on the arm while Grace sat on Liam, Lucy sat on Zayn, And Stacy squeezed in between Niall and Louis. I know she would sit by me. We haven't even made eye contact yet. I just starred at he nose and lips.

The radio guy introduced his studio before saying "And today we have One Direction and Effect Three with us." He shouted. Well all screamed of excitement like always. "So lets go ahead and get to the juicy stuff." He rubbed his hands together "I heard that Stacy has been to the hospital recently."

She sighed "Well yes. I had a hole in my stomach caused my taking sleeping pills and anti-depressions."

"And why did you take them." The man asked.

Stacy glanced around the room looking for an answer "Her ex-boyfriend." Lucy blurted out. "yea her ex-boyfriend jimmy total broke her heart and once he heard we were going on tour with One Direction he tried to contact her. It didn't go well. She ended up crying herself to sleep so she took the sleeping pills and the anti-depressions so she could be happy and not thank about him," Lucy blabbed on.

"Is this true" the man asked and Stacy shook her head. Ok strike 1 for my anger. (It just brought back to the **first** lie she told me)

"I have seen a picture that Liam posted on Twitter. Its seems Louis and Stacy had a little fun the night before." He started

I saw Louis and Stacy look at each other and burst into laughter. "ok we didn't do anything if thats what your asking. It was simply one of those nights we stayed up and watched a movie."

"Yea the only reason my clothes were on the side was because i passed out on the floor and when Louis woke me up, I made him carry me to the couch. Then i asked him to get me to some night clothes which he did. With the bathroom being all the way across the bus i just changed into the clothes underneath the cover." Stacy said. She is clearly nervous.

"Yea and if somebody." He glared at Stacy "Would have not been such a wild sleeper than popcorn wouldn't have been everywhere. Stacy then stuck her tongue out at Louis.

"So you two aren't together," The man questioned.

"No were just friends," Louis stated

"Oh so now were just friends." Stacy pretended to be sad.

"Oh wait she is my little girlfriend," Louis added and Stacy smiled.

"Thats what i thought." She joked.

"Speaking of couples," the interviewer stated "How about we go through and stay the couples.

"While Grace and i are a happy couple." Liam said kissing Grace's cheek.

"And Lucy and I are even happier couple." Zayn fought kissing Lucy slightly on the lips. He was clearly trying to out do Liam.

"And I am dating a girl named Jenny. She is absolutely amazing." Niall bragged.

"I am currently single." Louis admitted.

Next the room when silent. I wasn't about to say we were a couple. i didn't even know if we are. i wanted Stacy to say something to give me a clue of what we are at least.

"Ummm I thought Harry and Stacy were..." the man awkwardly finished.

"Well right now.. I think Harry and I just need to talk about a few things before we can actually say were a couple." Stacy stated.

Strike 2! Did she really have to say that. She could have said something else that didnt make me seem like a bad person. "Yeah," I agreed nodded even though i just wanted to tell her to talk about it right now because i wanna know what there is to talk about. Truly there is nothing to talk about.

"Soo," the man brought us out of the silents "Anything else."

"Well actually Liam and I have something we wanna say." Grace began.

"Yeah, but we have kinda been keeping it a secrete," Liam finished

"Ok come on guys, No keeping secretes," Stacy chuckled.

Really! Really! She is gonna tell some one no keeping secretes. She just keep the biggest secrete ever from us and she is gonna say no keeping secretes...Ok strike 3

"Maybe you should follow your on advice." I muttered gaining everyone's attention.

"Please not now." Stacy replied.

"No its true. You can't just say that and not except me to say something about it." I blurted out to laudly.

"Harry we are in front of a camera." Louis stated.

"Well I am i just suppose to hide that your father raped you," I shouted "There gonna find out anyways. i jumped off the couch and walked out of the room leaving Stacy completely shocked. Oh god I just told the world that Stacy was raped!


	19. Chapter 19

**Louis POV**

"Their gonna find out anyways." Harry stated before walking out of the room after telling the world Stacy's secrete. Everyone was silent and starring at Stacy's face. Her lip quivered as she starred wide eyed into space.

"I...I gonna go," She said shifting and running for the door. the one Harry did not go out of.

"Wait." I demanded going after her. She ran out the door and i grabbed the door nob.

"Stop." Grace screamed "Don't follow her."

I turned around as she was off Liam's lap and standing in front of the couch. "So i am just suppose to let her cry."

"Yes," Lucy answered jumping off of Zayn. "If you follow her then she is just gonna bottle all up inside."

"Yea have you ever noticed who she doesn't cry in front of people. She doesn't want to show a sign of weakness." Grace said

"We knew her for a year and a half before she even told us. She didn't cry in front of us till about 2 years." Lucy admitted. "Just leave her alone."

"But what if she dose something bad. She didn't even take her insulin today." I assumed. "I am just suppose to let something bad happen."

"Louis nothing bad is gonna happen. She is just gonna sit now and cry." Grace screamed.

"Ok people." The interviewer broke in. "Just sit down,"He sighed and plop back now on the couch were i was sitting. "Ok so what is happening?"

"Guys it just better to tell the truth then for them to make there on rumor out of it that is worse." Zayn assured us.

"Fine," Lucy shrugged. "When Stacy was a child she had to deal with an abusive father."

"By then time she was 6 her was...sexual abusing her. It wasn't until she was 10 until she had a fit at school were she basically told off the whole class and ran home." Grace added.

"Yea she was also bullied at school like beat up and everything. But when she got home her dad... well like an hour after she was home cops come and arrested her dad." Lucy croaked with every word as everyone listened. i personally didn't think it was that bad. I swear like everyone was shocked and almost crying.

"Poor thing..She had to deal with 4 years of sexual abuse," The man frowned.

"Yea we all found out yesterday," Niall added.

"And Harry isn't taking it that well. He is not mad at Stacy more upset, but instead of crying he takes it out by screaming and hollering," Zayn stated.

*BANG* I was pointing into the door Stacy had just ran out of by the sound of multiple bangs. Was she ok? did something happen?

I then got up and ran quickly for the door and once out you could her Stacy's cries coming from the lady's bathroom. I rushed inside and found her on the floor of the handy-cap bathroom banging on the door. She was crying her eyes out shrieking in pain.

"Stacy," I said running out to her and wrapping her in my arms. She fought me banging on my chest. I grabbed her wrists to stop her from hitting me. "Stacy calm down," I demanded causing her to give in and dig her head into my chest.

"I am so tried of this Louis." She cried "I'm tried of waking up everyday and dealing with this. DO you know how hard it is for me. I mean the only time i feel fine is the first few seconds i wake up. Those are the only seconds of freedom before my life come running back to me. Forcing me to remember that I am just a stupid unwanted pathetic girl who was raped. I have to deal with the screaming and pictures of what happened. All the times i saw him hit me or my mom. Every word the people called me in school. Every punch i received. It gonna be there forever and i doubt anything will ever change that. I just want it to be over and if death is the way to go then kill me...i just want it to me over." She shrieked again.

"Babe please don't say that. Your not stupid or unwanted. You not pathetic. trust me please cause if something happened to you then i don't know what I'll do."

"Louis i am not any good for y'all. Look i have done brought all of this emotional pain on everyone and...and." Her voice was croaking. "I am just so sorry for you ever having to know me." She said clutching harder to me clawing my shoulders.

"Stacy, if i never would have meet you then were would i be?"

She pulled away to look at my face. "Oh Louis your crying."

"Thats because when you cry i wanna cry to...Stacy i know this is wrong like really wrong, but i can't help but have feelings for you...I love you Stacy," I then forced her lips to mine.

**Stacy's POV**

"I love you Stacy," Louis cried and grabbed my cheeks forcing are lips together. At first i was shocked, but kissed back. It felt different kissing Louis. With harry I felt warm and safe, but with Louis it took me to another planet were everything was ok. It made me forget about everything as if a beaming light was getting brighter and brighter with every second longer we kiss.

i love how he kissed me through. His lips moved along with his tongue, but yet he was sweet and let me take most of the control. I guess since my father took control on me he thought it would be better if i took control. I don't know why, but it helped me fly away to the other planet i was on. Thats when i realized Louis was no longer holding my cheeks to force me to him. I was there because i wanted to be. How long were his hands away? i didn't know, but right now i like were i was now at. I was free.

Louis pulled away first forcing me to shiver from the lost of his warm lips. "I am sorry. I just had to." He said starring in disgust at the ground.

I pulled his face up with my finger. "Lou," i said with a smile.

"Stacy i am so sorry. I know that you love Harry and i am not gonna change that, but please understand i can't live without you. When we first met and everyone else was staying we're a cute couple i was telling myself that we so were. I kept it to myself though because i knew how well you bonded with Harry. I knew that he also like you. It would ruin Harry and mine whole friendship i thought if i ever told you how a felt. But when i look into the future all i think about is you and i just couldn't live with myself if i didn't tell you how i felt." Louis babbled on and began to cry while i was happy.

I do know i love Harry and i am not sure if i love Louis, but i do need hi. I do! I then put my finger of his mouth to shut him. "Louis you have know clue what i am think right now so i am gonna tell you. Right now i am the happiest i have ever been. Like i usually have nightmares and wake up every night crying, but in your arms i have regular dreams. I just said nothing was ever gonna set me free, but right there with your lips on mine i felt like a big ball of light. Everything was gone and i was dancing on another planet. To be honest i do love Harry, and i am to confused right now to know if i love you. Maybe love is suppose to take you to another planet. Maybe it is just suppose to feel like this because your best friends and your a guy. I have know clue, but i have never been happier then the times i have had with you." I began to cry tears of joy for the first time in my life.

"What do we do know," Louis asked as i took my finger off his lips.

I smiled at the floor but then back into his eyes. "Kiss me please kiss me." I begged.

He smirked and pressed his warm lips to mine once more. Sending me to another planet again, were everythings flies away. Is this who love is suppose to feel? Sorry not answering my own questions right now for my mind is about to my fried by Louis tongue touching mine.

* * *

**Who's side are you on?**

**Team Souis?**

**Or Sarry?**

**Sorry stupid ship names. I might come up with better ones later or do you have any suggestions?**

**Please review**


End file.
